Ninja Wives Season 1
by maimid17
Summary: Meet the wives of Nartuo   Sakura,Hinata,Ino,Tenten,Temari  come together against all odds to have girl time but drama has to be along the way  welcome to Kohona the city of drama strong language sexual at times sasusaku inoshika shikatema naruhinanejiten
1. Episode 1 Konichwa Bitches

Ninja Wives Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

5 wives married to ninja husbands , named Sakura Haruno , Hinata Hygua , TenTen , Ino Yamanaka , & Temari in Japan Hanging out , Enjoying Life But of Course there Has To be Drama!

Chapter 1

Episode: 1 Konichwa Bitches

My Name is Hinata Hygua I'm in a relationship with Nartuo Uzumaki The Hokage it's just the 2 of us for right know but soon we hoping to have kids in the future I have Dark Blue Hair Very violet Pale eyes all hygua's have pale violet eyes it's a family trait have a sister Name Hanabi & a Cousin name Neji Of the Hygua clan he is the Second most powerful ninja in the Hygua clan After my father Named Hiashi the most powerful Hygua in the land each of us I'm 20 soon going to turn 21 People Say I'm spoiled because I have money I fill that ,That is an complete lie I'm not spoiled at all I'm a giver but people just can't see that I'm usually called the peacemaker but i don't see that either.

My name is Sakura Haruno I'm 21 years old I'm in a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha we've been together for about 2 years ever since he came back he's been different he's changed completely and it's been heaven I have my dogs name silk I love her she's black and have white streaks and have my own apartment I live by myself but I'm not lonely I have pink hair that's why people call me pinkette, that comes to my shoulders very bright emerald eyes people think I were contacts have no siblings only child I have a very short temper and you know to run when you upset me I train 3 times a day but people don't take me as a threat because I'm skinny but seemed to be proved wrong afterwards

My name is Ino Yamanaka I'm Happily 21 I'm in a relationship with no one right I have a past with Shikamaru Nara you would know if you knew me I'm the partier the one who drinks and have fun I have blonde hair people say blondes are crazy but I have to agree with them because when your with me you always have a good time my eyes are blue I have a big house big car people ask me how in the hell I can afford it all this but men with money seem to be attracted to me and they buy me nice things I me who wouldn't I have nice body big hips boobs that are in the c range no stomach I'm ballin people call me a gold-digger they just want what I have I have a daughter name Eri she's have black hair and blue eyes she's 2 years old I take care of her and being a mom at 18 is not easy but I do it I'm the only one of the circle who has been married but who really cares I have my own business name Yamanaka flowers so I'm a very busy body

My name is Temari and I live in Suna with my other 2 brothers One is named Kankuro and the other one is Gaara Of the sand and he's the kazeskage so we are very high and mighty and have high strandards so im the one you would call a snob because I have nice clothes and my shoes is out of this world im a shoe whore I love shoes but who's really looking im in a relationship with Shikamaru Nara we've been dating for 1 year but who's really counting we argue but what couple doesn't that's just my attitude I have blonde hair and blue eyes people are jealous because I don't take shit but that's how you have to be I have my own house that's really big im 24 and I don't have any kids like some people (Ino) but I look just as good If not better that's just me

My name is TenTen im 22 im currently dating Neji Hygua we've been dating for about 4 months he's a Hygua that's how I met Hinata through him so that's when me and her became the best of friends I live on my own in a condo people say im a tomboy because I like the dirt and I like to through stuff but I wouldn't care I do train more than the average person but who really counting I have brown hair and brown eyes I do my own thing I don't have any siblings kids or anything im by myself and I love the peace Im the one that gets along with everyone but I don't think so I know some about the other girls but not a lot so I can't wait to meet them

With Sakura

So im going to go and see Ino and get a couple of drinks because we love to drink me and Ino have been friends best friends since we were six so if I know anybody I know her .

Hey Sakura said

What's up I haven't seen you in a while given her a hug Ino said

Nothing much you Sakura said accepting the hug

Going through the baby daddy drama with Shikamaru again Ino said

Wow why who has Eri Sakura asked Confused

With him Ino Said

O Wow Sakura Said

How are you and Sasuke lately Ino Asked?

Good suprisely Sakura said

I can't wait to see the other girls Ino said

Me too Sakura said

Of course with Temari there's got to be something Ino said rolling her eyes

Sakura raised an eyebrow I never really got what was up with you guys Sakura asked

She's a bitch she stole Shika Away from me and tries to rub it in my face Ino said

Im not touching that with a 10 foot pole Sakura said amused

Let's go you ready Sakura asked

Yea Ino said

With Hinata

Im going to go meet Temari and TenTen for lunch just to see how's everything

Hey Hinata said

Hey TenTen said

Where's Temari Hinata Said?

I have known idea she said she's coming TenTen said

Temari comes

Hey guys what's up Temari said

Hey TenTen and Hinata said together

How are you guys

Good, great

Oh that's good Temari said

Have any of you talked to the other girls yet Temari asked

Nope TenTen and Hinata said

I think we should meet with them and hang out TenTen said

That's a good idea Hinata said

No Temari

No TenTen said

Why Hinata asked

You both know how I am with Ino I don't like her and she don't like me so there Temari said

Wow you need to squash the drama you guys have TenTen said

No way she needs to apologize for being rude to me first Temari said

This is going be one long year Hinata said

Welcome to japan city of bullshit and drama TenTen said

Sakura house

(Sakura)

Im going to meet with tenten since I haven't talked to her in a while it's going to be fun

(Tenten)

I haven't seen seen sakura in months since everyone is grown and everyone is busy it's going to very fun to just sit with her and talk about " things "

Sakura put on this mint green sundress that comes around her neck and has gold metal rubber bands on the neck area she put on some mint green sandals that protected the back of foot she straightened her hair and had a part down the middle she put on some gold skinny big hoops she grab her big green sun-bag and grabbed her phone and was out the door

Tenten had put on this white spaghetti strap shirt and white bra she had put on some crop sweatpants that came to her upper knee she put on some perfume she put her hair in one big bun she put on some silver studs since she never really were earrings grabbed her purse and was out the door

Sokka's Swimsuit store

Hey sakura said

Hey tenten said

You look great tenten said

You too Sasuke must have something to do with that tenten mused

Sakura blushed (it was amazing you can still see people blush even with makeup on)

Well I ….. Maybe tenten said

How's was that kunonchi college did graduate sakura said picking up the top of a two-piece purple bikini

Yeah barley but I nailed it picken up a brown 2-piece

Oh really sakura said

How was medical school tenten asked?

I did good as you probably know I went to study abroad so then when I came back Nartuo was Hokage and he immediately made me head medical Nin of konoha sakura said

Wow that's impressive all that in what – 3 years tenten said

Yep sakura said

Have you talk to anybody tenten said

Yet no not yet but of course ino but we always do you sakura said

Yeah I haven't talk to ino and im sure Hinata hasn't either tenten said

Oh… I yet to, to talk Hinata and temari sakura said

Oh temari seems pretty cool tenten said

Mmm I don't know from what ino tells me she's a bitch but who really knows with ino sakura said

She seems pretty nice tenten said

I don't know – whatever sakura said

You ready yeah sakura asked

Yeah tenten said heading to the front to purchase their items

Ten ten's bill came up to 90.04

Thank you tenten said

Sakura's bill came up to 300.15

Damn what you brought the whole store tenten said amused

No just a couple of things sakura said

Wow - really tenten said

Im not paying for it any ways sakura said

Who is then let me guess – Sasuke tenten said sarcastically

Yep sakura said

Wow tenten

I pay for it later anyways sakura said

Okay you and Sasuke do it way to much tenten said

I know but that's why I love him sakura said waiting for the receipt

Thank you sakura said

You ready tenten asked

Yep sakura said putting on her shades

Let's go tenten said

(Hinata)

So me and ino have yet to really talk I really wanna talk so were going to go make-up shopping

(Ino)

Hinata wants to bond more so I think it I'll be fun for us to bond more often so I can't im really excited (ino said clapping her hands ) and plus I love makeup shopping mine are getting old

Kimonos Makeup (makeup store)

Hi Hinata ino said

Hi ino Hinata said giving her a hug

What's been up with you lately Hinata asked

You know the usual drama my low down BD (baby Daddy) don't want to take Eri because of temari old stank ass

Ino- Hinata said

You no it's the truth every time she's with him he's a totally different person ino said

Wow Hinata said picking up an eye shadow case

If I see her im going to explode she makes me so mad Ino said

I see Hinata said

What ino asked?

You to need to get together and work this thing out I totally think that if you guys talk you can work this out in your own way then you- Hinata said

How about hell no ino said

Ino Hinata said

I'll do it when hell freezes over ino said

Have you gotten her side of the story yet Hinata?

Has she really sat down and real talk to temari to really get to know where her heads at in all of this

No and I don't consider it either ino said

Well I think you should – and tenten agrees also said Hinata

Yep I'll think about it ino said

That means no Hinata said

You know me like a book don't you said ino

Who doesn't Hinata said sarcastically said Hinata

Next time on ninja wives:

Hinata said were going to meet her at Hana's with the other girls

We're going out and of course….. Ino and Temari start

Just because you hade Shika first doesn't mean anything

Get a life

Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do

I am bitch

When she said that my hand connected before my body can think

All I see is Ino and Temari fighting and security coming to get us

INO!

These bitches don't play *

'

A/N: please review and don't hesitate to ask questions thanks and I decided to update every week (Saturday and Sunday)

And on holidays I might update in the morning or at night

Thanks for reading


	2. Episode 2 Shika Call An Ambulance

Ninja Wives Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

Episode 2 Shika Call an Ambulance

Last week on ninja wives Sakura and Ino meet for noodles and is excited about meeting the other girls Ino breaks the ice about her and Temari and that meeting wouldn't be a good idea Temari thinks the same way when TenTen and Hinata try to convince her but it did no good so Hinata and TenTen go for plan B

This week on ninja wives Sakura and Hinata meet for coffee Hinata suggests that the girls should have some drinks at the bar Sakura says it's a good idea that they should totally go and have some fun. TenTen goes with Ino jewelry shopping and tells her that the girls are going to meet for drinks including Temari and Ino has no problem with it and that it's going to be smooth sailing (or is it).

(Hinata)

Today im going to meet with Sakura for some coffee and I can't wait to see her it's been a while (Sakura)

Im going to see Hinata it's been a while since I see her let alone by herself since she's usually she's with Nartuo but that's a good thing right (sakura laughs )

Hey Hinata said

Hey Sakura said giving her a hug

What you been up to Hinata said receving the hug

Nothing much you Sakura said

Nothing much how's everything Hinata said

Everything is good you Sakura said

Great Hinata said

How's Nartuo Sakura Said?

He's been busy but who isn't now and days how's Sasuke Hinata said

He's been Sasuke Sakura said amused

Hinata smiled

Have you talk to the other girls yet Hinata asked

I've talk to Ino but we always keep in touch that's about it for talking to the other girls what about you Sakura said

I've talk to everyone except for Ino Hinata said

Oh Sakura said

Yeah Hinata said

How's TenTen been Sakura Asked? Out of the blue

Tenten Hinata said

Yeah sakura said

Great you know her and Neji finally got together Hinata said

Really that's great for how long Sakura asked

Well this month would be making it 4 Hinata said

Oh that's great sakura said

Yep im so proud of her Hinata said (tenten never been in a relationship with a boy and she always liked Neji and finally got the courage to make her self-known)

So….. I been thinking about having all the girls go to a bar and have some drinks Hinata said

Yeah I think that would be a great idea Sakura said

But Sakura said

But Hinata said

Keeping it 100 if both Temari and Ino go you know there are going to be some problems Sakura said

Well see that's why we need to sit down and talk it out Hinata said

You know how Ino is when she's both drunk and around Temari I fill we need to separate them from each other just in case Sakura said

Then we would separate them if need be the case Hinata said

This is going to be one interesting Dinner Sakura said

Hinata laughed

What sakura said?

Nothing Hinata said and smiled

(TenTen)

Im going to meet Ino to shop for some few pieces of jewelry at this place called KITEYA just to you know spend money and talk (lots of money)

(Ino)

TenTen and I haven't talk in forever and I talk to everyone so it's going to be really fun chatting / gossiping with her and the rest of the circle (except for temari)

(TenTen looking at jewelry)

HELLO! Ino said shouted

Tenten jumped

Hi TenTen said giving her a hug

What's up haven't been living lately Ino said jokily

You're one to talk, … speaking of which how's Eri , TenTen said

Good she's at the house with the nanny Ino said

How do you afford all this rich lifestyle TenTen Said?

I have my ways Ino said laughing at herself

Really you're still hoeing TenTen said

Hey im not a hoe Ino said

Really TenTen said sarcastically

Just because I stripped doesn't mean anything Ino said

Right you did it because you had to TenTen said amused

I was 19 and had a baby what you wanted me to do Ino said

You could have worked somewhere else TenTen said

Yeah right these babies (Ino said hugging her boobs) go to waste yeah … right Ino said

TenTen said laughing

Ino joining her laughing

Anyways TenTen said

Yeah Ino said

Hinata and I were thinking that we should all meet for drinks at Akiko Tomorrow night what do you think about it TenTen said

Who's going Ino Said?

Me, You, Hinata, Sakura, and … Temari TenTen said

Ino started to laugh you can't be serious Ino said

Yeah we all think it's a good idea for you guys to talk it out TenTen said

I don't want to talk it out Ino said getting angry

Why TenTen asked

Because she's a bitch and she fucking took my boyfriend (baby daddy) Ino said

Ino ….. so no TenTen asked concerned

No Ino said waste no time answering

Okay TenTen said getting up

Ino remained sitting

Ino was just in a good mood how her mood went mad in an instant is amazing

Well if you still wanna come we going to meet there at 8 okay TenTen said

Ino said nothing

Bye TenTen said

Bye Ino said not looking at her

(TenTen)

I really hope Ino comes it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't going to go I hopes she thinks about and comes through

The next day Sakura woke up took a hot shower did her hair put on makeup put on an off white cream sun dress with some expensive gold sandals she had this huge gold charm bracelet that had huge cream charms on it and the inscription said JC to let you know it was juicy couture and had this gold heart necklace with big gold hoops then grab her big gold bag and headed out the door, then Sakura called Temari

(Sakura)

Since I don't know Temari that well I decided to call her just to get to know her better and see where her head's at with her and the Ino situation)

(Temari)

Sakura calls me and I don't know what to think considering that she's best friends with Ino and that she doesn't know me that well so im very curious on what she has to say about me

(Sakura's on the phone with Temari)

Hello Sakura said

Hey Temari said

What you been up to Sakura said

Nothing much you Temari said

Nothing really just talking to the girls a lot to see where everyone is sakura said

Oh Temari said

Yeah I was wondering would you mind if you would come so we can go and get are nails done and just chit-chat a little Sakura said

Okay where to meet

Do you know this place called KAZUE?

I think I heard of it before yeah

Okay we'll meet there

Okay

Bye

Bye

(Sakura)

I really glad Temari agreed to come and meet with us so that we can meet and just conversate about her and Ino

(Temari)

I really didn't see any harm in go with Sakura to get our nails done I don't know what to think about her but I think she has a different vibe about her when she's not up Ino's ass and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her but who can tell until it's too late to know

Temari got dressed put on a strapless long sun dress that was pink and had flowers on it her hair was in a ponytail/bun she had on some small hoop earrings that were silver she had on a necklace that had a ring on it the ring had to be at least 3.4 carets in but who can really tell she had some pink wedges on got her small pink bag and was out the door

(Nail Salon)

Hey Sakura said

Hey Temari said

I almost got lost trying to find this place temari said

Really sakura said

Yeah temari said

Hey I didn't know you were a natural blonde Sakura said

Yep all natural to Temari said (just like ino with blue eyes just like ino)

(Sakura)

I know this is going against Ino wishes but Temari seems cool so im going to go with it because I like down to earth people she seems to be real so we can definitely hang and maybe just maybe down the line become friends

I think it would be a good idea for you and the girls to meet at Akikos today Sakura said

Okay sounds great what time? Temari asked

At eight o'clock sharp sakura said (she's going to show up late any way)

Okay cool sounds great temari said

So … I heard some stuff about you Sakura said pointing at the girl

You don't waste any time do you Temari said

Nope Sakura said

But seriously what's up between you …. and Ino Sakura said being serious

What did she say about me now Temari said rolling her eyes?

How you stole Shikamaru …. away from her Sakura said

First off I didn't steal anybody from anybody Temari said

Well she's my best friend the only reason I asked you that is because whenever we say something to include you she always goes against what's up with that Sakura said

Ino got pregnant at 18

Yea no shit she told me and I was there Sakura said

So then her Shikamaru had problems after the baby was born and Shika and I started to "talk" and then we were together it sort of happen Temari said

Sakura looked sort of shocked

Wow you guys have some problems you guys need to sort out in yall on way Sakura said

Yep you wanted to know Temari said

(Sakura)

I don't really know if what Temari said is true or not I don't really care all I know is there's only one person at fault here and that's Shikamaru

Well I'll see you at Akiko tonight then dress formal okay Sakura said

Alright see you later Temari Said

Hinata got dressed she had straighten her hair and curled her bang she put on a gold / tan strapless knee length dress that really showed her hips she had put on some nude red bottom stilettos she had some silver shoulder length earrings that was sparkling she had this super studded gold bracelet and got her small bag and was out the door

TenTen had put on this 1 strap dress that was shocking pink and she had on some 1 – 2 inch silver heels TenTen was never girly she put some silver studs in her ear her necklace that said love that Neji gave her for their anniversary and got some drinking money and was out the door

Temari had this black strapless dress that was too short that had silver shimmer all over it you would think she was single the ways she was dressed she had took her hair out and curled her hair that came down to her shoulders she put on her makeup she had just brought she had put on some diamond shape earrings a silver chocker and an silver diamond bracelet she had put on some over the knee length boots with 3 inch heels she got her big black Prada bag and headed out the door

Sakura had put on this black shirt and this ass length skit that had black and white stripes on it that went over her stomach and stopped 2 inches down from her boobs she put on some black/white hoops and a white pearl necklace she put on some black stiletto's with a bow's on each foot she did her hair gave herself a side bag and the rest was curly she got her small black clutch bag gave Sasuke a kiss that was longer than expected ( of course he's Sasuke) and was out the door she tried to call Ino but Ino didn't answer

Akiko's Bar

Hinata and TenTen arrived first then same Sakura

Hey guys sakura said

Hey Hinata and TenTen said in unison

Were the first ones to arrive sakura asked shocked (usually sakura comes late?)

It was nice it had a VIP area where the girls were a club for adults in their 20's

Yep TenTen said

The people with the problem are the last to arrive Hinata said

Whoever would have guessed sakura mused

TenTen laughed

Temari arrived

Hi guys giving each girl a hug

Bout time you got your ass here sakura said

Temari laughed

You guys got here early Temari said

Your ass got here late sakura said

Anyways Hinata is Ino coming TenTen said changing the subject

Temari smiled instantly disappeared

No I don't think so Hinata said

Why sakura asked

And she's supposed to be your best friend TenTen said amused

Hey don't judge me sakura said

She said she didn't want to be part of the drama

Temari rolled her eyes

That's bullshit she just didn't want to come here and face me like a real women Temari said

Wow the other three girls said in unison

Anyway sakura said im ready to drink who wants in

I do TenTen said

I do to deal with Ino's bullshit Temari said

I don't Hinata said

Hinata you need to live a little sakura said

No Hinata said

Then why did you come to a bar if not to drink sakura said

To hang out with you guys Hinata said

Please have one please sakura said begging

Fine Hinata said in a huff

****************************************************************************** (Ino's House)

(Ino)

Im going to surprise the girls by going and having some fun and just be me just stay with TenTen and the girls and be myself even though I don't want to

Ino of course dressed for attention she put on this silver strap dress that had thin strips all over the stomach area that showed her flat stomach and of course she had on some almost 5 inch white heels on she did her blond hair it was wavy and came down to her round hips and fat ass she had put on some big silver hoops and put on a diamond necklace that had a heart in the front of the necklace she grab her white bag and was out the door

When Ino arrived and the girls were on their 4th drink she immeditately wanted to leave when she arrived she saw Temari there sitting by sakura talking and laughing ….. Her blood boiled what could they be talking about she rushed over there

What is she doing here Ino said pointing to the girl with venom in her voice

You came sakura said cheerfully

TenTen and Hinata looked confused

I thought you weren't coming Temari said with an nasty voice

I wasn't but I felt bad and I wanted to surprise you guys but apparently I got surprised instead Ino said

Ino sakura said

It's okay you can leave …. Now Temari said feeling no sympathy (bitch)

Who the fuck was talking to you Ino yelled

Who the hell do you think you're talking to Temari Said?

Bitch im talking to you Ino said

Okay don't YOU DARE CALL ME A BITCH OKAY Temari said getting up in her face

What are you going to do if I call you it again Ino dared

What is wrong with you baby mamas you guys always go after the innocent people

Innocent bitch you aint innocent Ino yelled

Bitch I am innocent what went on between you in Shika is not my fault Temari yelled matching her pitch

Ino said nothing was she right did she have anything to do with it was all just her and Shikamaru problem

Just because me and Shika are together doesn't mean anything Ino Temari said

Shika is a low down dirty ass hole that is lazy as hell Ino said

You weren't saying that when you were taking the money he gave you for Eri now were you Temari said getting bold

SHIKA DOSENT DO SHIT FOR ERI I DO EVERYTHING FOR HER

(Sakura)

At this moment if I don't grab if Ino or something bad could happen

BANKING OFF OF MEN IS NOT TAKING CARE OF YOUR BABY Temari said

I do not bank of men –

Oh excuse me like stripping is any better

(Ino)

How dare she do she know what I had to do to get where I am today no she doesn't like where you oh yeah fucking Shikamaru

(Temari)

Ino you're a whore just because you had taken off your clothes and sleep with men for money just so you can have your house and car temari said

Doesn't mean people should feel sorry for you temari said

Temari you're a bum Ino said

And you're a whore Temari said

You're a bum

And you're a whore

At least if I had a baby I wouldn't be some hooker and take my clothes off for what a couple dollars Temari said

(Ino)

How dare she ….im am not a stripper anymore I was never a hooker this bitch at this time I had to hit her

(Sakura)

All I see is Ino's hand go straight for tamari's face and it was horrible

(Temari)

So punk-ass Ino wants to take a cheap shot and im like this bitch just hit me then I went into full force

(TenTen)

All I see is heels flying everywhere boobs' flying out hair getting pulled out it was a mess

Ino on top of Temari and Temari is hitting Ino, Ino hitting her in her face

(Sakura)

Hinata getting in the middle trying to break it up it was horrible

Tamari's hair coming out

Ino's hair coming out it was horrible

(Temari rolled on top of Ino, breaking Ino's heels when she landed on top of her and was hitting Ino, Ino hitting was her back, and Ino's nails broke off her

Security came and broke it up

Ino hit Temari one more time before being pulled off'

Bitch Ino said getting of her

(Sakura)

Right now I don't even know what going on right knows it's bad

Drinks everywhere

Blond hair everywhere

Shoes

Eyelashes it's was a mess in the VIP area

Temari got up pulled her dress down and fixed her boobs and she left TenTen ran after her calling her name

Ino adjusted herself got her broken white shoes and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face

Sakura got up and grabbed Ino's bag and went after Ino in the bathroom

(Temari)

She hit me because I tried to prove a point that shows what kind of jealous hoe are you , really Ino you're fake as hell you wanna take cheap shots at people when the least expected your fucking fake and I don't associate myself with class-less chicks like you

You okay Ino sakura said

Yep Ino said fixing her hair

Ino – sakura said

Im fine sakura Ino said

Sakura didn't say anything

You want me to take you home

Yeah Ino said

Let's go Ino said

(Hinata)

Getting Ino and Temari together was a very bad idea so bad that it came to blows to get them together again would be suicide it was a really bad idea deftinley not again

Tenten

Temari are you okay tenten said

Yeah temari said smoking a cigarette ( must have got it from shikamaru)

Are you going to go home tenten asked

Yep temari said

…

I lost any respect I had for ino if I had any to begin with temari said

I guess tenten said

( tenten)

Even though I don't know temari I defintley fill that it shouldn't have come to blows and that they should have talked it out and it was really immature to begin with but she had to defend herself also

I definitely don't regret anything that was done temari said

Well im going home see you later temari said

Alright….. Bye tenten said a little sad at what just happen

Hinata and tenten on the phone

Hey tenten said

Hey Hinata said

Are you okay tenten asked

Yeah a couple scratches nothing too bad Hinata said

Im really sorry you had to get in the middle of it tenten said

Yeah somebody had to do it right Hinata said jokily

Im going meet with ino tomorrow just to see where her heads at Hinata said

I think that would be great I think she needs the closure tenten said

Okay I'll see you later then Hinata said

Okay tenten said

Bye Hinata said

Bye-bye tenten said

Next time on basketball wives

Hinata and ino meet

Hinata tries to voice opinion

I don't give a damn what you or tenten feel you all of you can kiss my ass that's what I believe

Sakura and temari meet I know you and me are cool but ino is my best friend and what happen between you and her was wrong

I don't care what you think sakura

Okay well then that's your problem I tried to help your stupid ass but you can help people temari you got the wrong one im not ino I will fuck your ass up …. we weren't bad and now and now we are


	3. if you like put a ring on it

Ninja Wives Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

Chapter 3

Episode 3 if you like it put a ring on it

Previously on ninja wives:

Tenten and Ino sit down to talk tenten thinks ino should go to the party and ignore temari ino of course goes against it. Sakura and temari have some bonding time at the nail salon sakura invites temari to the club to have some drinks with the rest of the girls Temari agrees to come ( Big Mistake ) .Tenten And Ino talk at the jewelry store tenten tells ino that temari is coming along too ino thinks it's a big mistake and doesn't agree with it and volunteers to not go tenten tries to beg and plead with her but no avail the girls meet at the bar , Ino decides to surprise the girls by showing up ino and temari argue and comes to blows the girls get kicked out and the girls all agree that it was a huge mistake for ino and temari to get together . 

This week on ninja wives:

Hinata and Ino try to talk about the situation but ino throws a fit and storms out of the restaurant sakura and temari have a falling out which puts sakura over the edge Ino tries to get her GED and Neji pops the Question to Tenten what will tenten do

Hinata's house

(Hinata)

I decide to call ino just to let her know I still care and that we should meet so we can talk

On the phone

Hey Hinata said

Hey ino said

How are you feeling Hinata asked

Better why wouldn't I ino said

Never mind anyway can we for some coffee or something Hinata said

(Ino)

I didn't want to talk with anybody (but sakura) I just wanted to stay by myself but I agreed because I couldn't say no to Hinata (who can) so I agreed to go for coffee it's just coffee (or is it)

Okay sure I'll go it's just coffee right ino joked

Yup just coffee Hinata said

Okay bye ino said

Bye Hinata said

Hinata was about to hang up

Wait what time ino asked

Around 4 Hinata answered

Okay see you there later

(Tenten)

I call sakura so we can just chat while having some fun

Hello sakura said

Hey I was wandering if you wanna go and do some training or running or something tenten said

Yeah sure give me a about an hour to get ready and we can meet sakura said

Okay tenten said

Okay sakura said

See in an hour tenten sakura

An hour sakura said

Alright bye sakura said

Bye tenten said

Ten put on a white skinny long sleeve shirt and some off grey mid – thigh shorts and some white tennis shoes, grabbed a water bottle put her hair in a messy ponytail and was out the door

Sakura put on this red sports bra a black spaghetti strap shirt some black short shorts some red sneakers a small necklace that had a tiny ring a bracelet she put her hair up in a ponytail grabbed her sunglasses even when she was running sakura was a diva her iPod and was out the door

An hour and 30 minutes later (figures)

The park

(Tenten)

Me and sakura decided to hike because we haven't been training lately and we need to run off the pounds we gained

(Sakura)

Im going to go and meet with tenten so we can have some fun while jogging plus I need to look good in my bikini I just bought and other things (lingerie)

Hi sakura giving her a hug tenten said

Hey tenten receiving the hug sakura said

You been working out since the last time I saw you your ass gotten huge sakura bragged looking tenten up and down

Looks who talking I always thought you were flat all over (it was true sakura was flat everywhere she wasn't blessed like Hinata and ino even tenten had something but poor sakura was flat all over but had a big forehead)

Ha-ha Very funny but look at me know I have curves boobs and even an ass now sakura said

Anyways yesterday night was crazy right tenten said

Yes Sakura agreed

Have you talk to anybody sakura asked

No have you talk to anybody tenten said

Not yet the only person I talk was ino and the last time we talk not even talk but I saw her was at the club and then I took her home sakura said

Me too with temari we didn't talk or anything she just left the club tenten said

…

Wow I just feel that they need to work it out in their own way tenten said

No I thought they should have fought it out because both ino and temari are not the sympathy types and me either sakura said

Wow maybe it's just me and Hinata who are the "sympathy" types then tenten said

I guess you guys need to get more tough imma have to toughen you guys up more sakura said

No thanks some people like to be nice like me and Hinata thank you tenten said

That's called being weak sakura said

No it isn't tenten said

If you say so tenten sakura said

So cursing people out and throwing drinks is being tough tenten said sarcastically

Yes you got it sakura said

Wow I have a lot to learn then tenten said

You sure do come on we got to run sakura said

Okay let's go then you're the one behind tenten said

Im a diva and divas don't run sakura said

Sure well how about jogging divalious tenten said

Ok sakura said turning on her IPod

Hinata put on this 1 strap short l zebra dress that hugged her curves she did her bang in the front of her head she put on some medium fat black hoop a white bracelet some zebra wedges that covered the back of her foot some black sun – glasses she grabbed her zebra bag and her phone and was out the phone.

(Hinata)

So I headed out to meet ino now and hopefully it goes smoothly (not)

(Ino's house)

Ino put on this black sports bra this red suspenders that showed her flat belly and that came with some red booty shorts some red skinny pumps she put on some big red studs a red beaded bracelet she had straightened her blonde hair with a split down the middle that came to her waste she grabbed her red clutch purse her red and black shades and was out the door

Now im going to meet Hinata to gossip a little just a little

(Hinata)

Im going to meet ino now for coffee and just talk a little

(Hinata)

Ino looked like a version of lady gaga coming dressed in red and black Hinata said laughing

Coffee place

Hi Hinata said

Hey ino said sitting down

What you been up to ino said

Nothing much just helping my father out with some errands you Hinata said

Just sorting something's out for Eri ino said

Sorting out huh Hinata said amused she knew what ino was talking about how all of this anger and hate could been avoided if they just use a condemn

Yep ino said

Does this sorting out have to do with Shika Hinata asked

You know it does ino said

What's the problem between you and him Hinata Said?

He's a bitch … just with a penis ino said

Wow that's not nice Hinata said

Leaving me with a 1 year old baby at nineteen to be with some bitch isn't nice either said?

I guess ….. Your right Hinata said

I know I always am ….. When it comes to Eri

(Ino)

People think that im being a bitch when it comes to Eri but I only want what's best for her

So….. Friday night was crazy Hinata said

What do you mean ino said seriously

I mean you don't feel any- Hinata had to choose her words wisely, bad for what happen Hinata asked

Why should I temari crossed the line ino said taking a sip of her water

I feel that you guys should have talked it out instead of fighting Hinata said

Well I handled it so she got what she desevered point blank ino said

Well see talking like that don't make it any better Hinata said

Well it don't really matter because it happened I can't go back in time and change it so there problem solve ino said

Im letting you know just in case it happens again you'll know how me and tenten fill about it Hinata said

Well I don't give a two shits about what you and tenten think the situation should have been handled it wasn't so get over already ino said getting mad

(Ino)

I don't care how you or tenten think about the situation it wasn't handled that way when you get into a fight if you ever do I won't tell you how to handle your situation

If that's what you came to talk to me about then im out ino said getting up

(Hinata)

I just what ino to understand that we don't want no drama or hated blood in this bond of girlfriends we just want there to be peace but with sakura ino and temari that just can't happen

Ino- Hinata said

Before she can finish her sentence ino was out the coffee shop in less than 3 seconds flat

That went bad Hinata said to herself getting up paying for her and Ino's coffee and leaving

(Hinata)

I now know that I can't get ino to understand where im coming from I tried that's what really matters and if she wants to fight and get kicked out of clubs that's her problem not my mine

Ten ten's mom's house

(Tenten)

Neji calls me and Im so happy he called because I was beginning to get bored with helping my mom finish unpacking

(On the phone)  
>hey I was so happy you called I was beginning to get bored tenten said<p>

Oh I called right on time then Neji said'

Yep tenten said

Listen I was wandering you wanted to go out to dinner tonight for our anniversary Neji asked

Of course I can't turn down my boyfriend's personal invitation epically on our anniversary can I tenten said

Of course not great I'll see you at 8 Neji said

Okay see you at 8 tenten said

7:00 ten tens apartment

Tenten put on this bright white short mid-thigh strap-less dress that had to be tied in the back she put on her white stripper shoes (steldittos) who knew she had a pair some white diamond earrings a diamond kunai necklace she curled her hair so it was mid length and curly she put on some pink lipstick grabbed her purse and present for Neji since It was there anniversary was out the door

Restaurant

Hello tenten said walking in

Hi you look great Neji said pulling out her chair

Thanks you do to tenten said sitting down

Thanks Neji said sitting down in his chair

So what you been up to tenten said

Helping out Hiashi and trainning the usual you Neji said

Nothing much helping Hinata out with some stuff and focusing on kounchi school tenten said

How many years do you have left before you become a full level kounichi Neji Said?

2 I think maybe 3 I don't know it depends how fast you learn some finish in 2 or 3 years its really based on your pace tenten said

How many do you think you have left Neji Said?

2 for sure tenten said

Oh Neji said

Yeah tenten said

…..

So for I anniversary I got you something tenten said out of the blue

What Neji asked

A watch tenten pulled out even though Neji didn't need a watch to tell time it was the thought that count right

Thanks Neji said

Your welcome tenten said

I got you something too Neji said

What tenten asked curiously?

How long have we been together Neji asked suddenly?

A while tenten said

Well I think it's time we change the status of being boyfriend and girlfriend Neji said

TenTen got scared was he going to break up with her

What are you saying tenten said?

…..

I want you to become a Hygua I thinks it's time Neji said

What tenten said speechless?

I want you to marry me getting on one knee pulling out a ring that had a square diamond on it Neji said

Neji I don't know what to say tenten said

Say yes Neji said

….

YES YES YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU tenten said

Neji smiled giving her a hug and picking her up and giving her a sweet ginger kiss

Everyone in the restaurant clapped

(Tenten)

Im so happy im getting married tenten said

Temari put on this strapless black jumper she put on some shoulder length earrings that were black she put on some sequenced silver heels she put on a silver bracelet some black earrings she let her blonde hair that came to her shoulders that had a part down the middle grabbed her bag and waited on Shika

Shika lets go temari said

Im coming troublesome women shikamaru said

(Temari)

Me and Shika are going to eat just because what happen with the girls at the club I need to talk to somebody just to vent about the situation

Shikamaru and Temari were out the door

Sishous"s

(Temari)

Me and Shika are going to eat and just enjoy are selves

So did I tell you what happen temari said waiting on their food?

No what happen shikamaru said

Well crazy ass baby mama attacked me because I went with the girls to a club temari said

Wow she got mad because I couldn't watch Eri this week shikamaru said

She's mad at me because im with you and mad at you because you guys aren't together to raise Eri temari said

Exactly shikamaru said

I don't have time to deal with Ino's problems and drama

(Temari)

Ino just wants everything to be about her and when it's not she's ready to fucking kill you over it she's spoiled and needs to grow up were not 14 get over it bitch you're not with shikamaru I am so leave him alone you're so petty

15 minutes later

I gotta go and get Eri before ino has a cow Shikamaru said

Yep we wouldn't want that temari said

The couple got up paid for their meal and left the restaurant

(Sakura)

I decided to call to temari and meet with her to talk a little

Hello sakura said

Hey sakura what are you doing temari said

Nothing much sakura said

Oh temari said

What about you sakura said

Just finished eating lunch with Shika temari said

Oh sakura said

Yeah temari said

….

Listen umm I wanted know if you wanted to go to the beach just to relax and talk sakura said

Okay I'll be there give me about 30 -40 minutes temari said

Okay see you in 40 sakura said and hung up

Sakura put on this white bikini and a white long sundress that came around her neck she grabbed her pink towel some white sandals that had black and white beads on top of them she put on some medium hoops that were silver and that had some black and white beads on them a bracelet that was silver and had black and white beads on it she straitened her pink hair and gave herself a bang that was in the front of her face and was curled at the bottom grabbed her white beach bag and headed out the door

Temari put on this this black 2 piece her black strapless dress some black sandals some black studs a she put her hair up into ponytail she put on a black pearl necklace she grabbed her black shades and her white towel she got her phone and her black sun bag and was out the door

(Sakura)

Im going to meet with temari now just to talk

(Temari)

Im interested to see how talking to sakura will turn out

The beach

Sakura laid on her towel in the sand

A shadow appeared over her head

Hey temari said

Sakura put a hand on her forehead so she can see

Hey sakura said getting up

You surprised me a little sakura said

I thought you heard me temari said

Nope I didn't sakura said (and you call yourself a ninja)

So what you wanted to talk about temari said

I understand what happen between you and ino was a mistake but I want you to know that I would have done the same thing but Ino's my best friend and because of that I wanted to let you know that can't happen again I like both of you don't get me wrong but I knew ino longer and I just met you so I can't say we best friends I knew her longer than I knew you so im going to support her more than I would support you sakura said

Okay that's your opinion if you believe that then okay if ino hits me in my face don't expect me to sit there and not do anything that's not going to happen temari said

Look im not trying to be mean but im letting you know where I stand so there's no surprise's when I take Ino's side sakura said

Okay sakura well that's fine but I still don't like ino and that's not going to change for anybody temari said

Okay im glad you understand sakura said

That's what you called me for temari said

I wanted it to get off my chest so there won't be any lies in this friend ship but you over here getting pissed off from what im telling you sakura said

Im not pissed off im fucking irrated about people saying how the situation was handled so if you came to tell me that then you just wasted your breath because I don't give a shit on who's thinking what, I don't care temari said

Okay first off don't mutherfucking sit here and say that I told you how you handle your situation im a grown ass woman I was trying to tell your ass something and you got pissed off sakura

Okay don't come talking about what happen between me and ino that's our business not yours temari said

She's my best friend it sure is my business sakura said

I don't care who the fuck who or isn't your friend don't fucking tell me anything that has to do with I don't like and don't want any part with her me and her are done

Im not ino I'll whoop your ass we didn't have problems but now we do so fuck you, you stupid ass bitch tell Shikamaru that sakura said and grabbed her stuff and left

(Sakura)

I don't know if what happened between me and temari can be repaired and I don't really give a shit either

Temari grabbed her stuff and left the beach

(Temari)

Sakura I don't care how much you threatened me when you won't yours come see me these girls are not as mature as they claim to be

(Ino's House)

(Ino)

Im applying for my GED in flowers since I for one on my own flower shop and love working with flowers

Ino put on she on a dark purple long sundress that came around her neck she put on gold sandals she put on a gold bracelet some gold studs a shiny glitter necklace that had a star on the middle she grabbed her gold shades (sunglasses) she put on a gold ring she grabbed her purple purse and her phone and was out the door

(YourGed a place to get your GED)

Francine (manger)

Hi ino said giving the lady a hand shake

Hi im Francine nice to meet you Francine said sitting down

Nice to meet you too Francine ino said sitting in the chair

So you came to apply for your GED in … Francine said

Flowers ino said

Flowers Francine said

Yeah like almost a Gardner I want to be a flower specialist ino said

Oh okay specializing in flowers Francine said

Yes mostly in flowers but I can also do plants trees things like that ino said

Oh okay do you have any businesses that you own Francine said

Yes I own my own flower shop ino said

Oh okay you do know you have to go to school right Francine said

For how long ino said

It depends on you some people finish in 3 years because of kids and work Francine said

Oh okay ino said

Do you have any kids Francine Said?

Yes ino said

How many Francine said

Just 1 for now ino said

How old are they Francine said

1 almost 2 ino said

Well see if they were between 9-14 it wouldn't be a problem but yours is almost 2 so its needs nanny or babysitter watching them especially at that age it's going to take time but since you have your own business bringing in money you can manage to watch your daughter and go to school right Francine said

Yes I think I can ino said

Okay perfect you can apply for it and when you're ready you can start going to school in the fall Francine said handing ino the papers

Okay ino said excepting the papers

10 minutes later

Alright im all done ino said finishing the papers ino said

Okay we we'll be expecting you in the fall if everything goes right Francine said  
>Thanks for all your help ino said<p>

Okay see you later Francine said

Bye ino said heading out the door

(Ino)

Im leaving the stuff in the past in the past and im going to become a flower expert and worry just about me and Eri

Next time tenten tells the girls the big news sakura starts feeling ill and gets checked out also tenten ino sakura and Hinata starts to plan ten tens wedding the girls go to an event that Hinata's planning but sakura and temari don't get along

Please review if you have any questions *


	4. Great Expectations

Ninja Wives Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

Episode 4 Great Expectations

Last week on ninja wives Hinata and ino try to dish out there problems but takes a right turn leaving Ino storming out, Temari and sakura have a falling out which makes sakura think twice about considering temari a friend Ino makes the Decision to forget about her past and focus on getting her GED in plants and flowers and meanwhile Neji pops the question to tenten which she answers YES to happily

This week on ninja wives Next time tenten tells the girls the big news sakura starts feeling ill and decides to get checked out also tenten ino sakura and Hinata starts to plan ten tens Fairytale wedding and Hinata finishes planning her red carpet event

(TenTen)

I'm so happy that im getting married it's I can't wait to be Mrs. Hygua I can't wait to tell Hinata and the other girls the big news

(Sakura's House)

Sakura was dress in this light-ish dark-ish dress dark blue 1 strap long sun dress with wild shoulder length curly hair and some gold decorated hoops

(Sakura)

Sakura dialing Ino's phone

Im calling ino just to let her know what happen between me and temari just so she can understand where im coming from

(On the phone)

…..

Hello ino said

Hey I haven't heard from you in a minute sakura said

I know I been focusing on this test and taking care of Eri (Ino's Daughter) ino said

Wow why are you taking a test sakura asked

So I can get my GED in plants and flowers ino said

Wow I thought ino didn't like to Read sakura said amused

Ha-ha very funny least im going to have a GED ino said

I have one in charka poison sakura said

Oh really I thought that was tenten ino said

No tenten going to get her's in weapons sakura said

Wow ino said

Yeah so let me tell you what happen between me and your best friend sakura said

Ha-ha very funny you're a comedian huh ino said

Yep sakura mused

Seriously what happened ino said?

So I decided to tell her about how I felt about her and you fighting in the club right so she had the nerve the nerve to snap on me because I spoke my mind I went off and told her that she's playing with the cheaters of all cheaters and told her that for right now we don't have a friendship right now as far as im concerned and she was like fine by her but thought that it was stupid considering we were fighting over what happened with you sakura said

Wow you guys were fighting over me I feel so loved ino said sarcastically

Don't flatter yourself pig sakura said

Let me tell you what happened with me and Hinata right ino said

What happened now sakura said?

She wanted to meet me for coffee and of course I agreed who can turn Hinata right ino said

Yeah sakura said

So we just talking about little things and of course she had to bring up the incident at the club so she kept going on how the problem should have been solved and it rally started to bug me so I got mad and told her that I couldn't go back in time and change It but couldn't but wouldn't anyway and stormed out of the restaurant ino said

Wow really sakura said

Yeah I was tired of people talking to me about what I should have done instead of fighting ino said

Yeah but you know that's just Hinata im mean you know how she is she very concerning and caring maybe you over reacted sakura said

You think ino said

Yeah I mean you know how delicate Hinata's feelings are sakura said

Yeah you're right I think I overreacted a little just a little ino said

Are you going to apologize sakura said?

Yeah I am ino said

I gotta go I talk to you later ino sakura said

Alright bye ino said

Bye sakura said

(Hinata)

Hinata had on this long black tube dress with some black sunglasses and some black sandals she had straighten her hair with her bang to the side and some black pearl earrings and black pearl necklace and were at some expensive sunglasses store

Moto Moto (sunglasses Place)

(Hinata)

I decided to meet up with tenten to replay all that happen this week

(Tenten)

Tenten had on this black spaghetti strap shirt and black tights to the knee length with some sneakers and her hair was tied up

(Tenten)

I decided to meet Hinata at Moto Moto so we can chat

(Hinata)

Picking up some glasses and spotting tenten

Tenten looked like she just finished running 5 miles

Hey Hinata said

Hey tenten said

Sorry I can't hug you im all sweaty TenTen said

Its okay Hinata said

So what's been up tenten asked?

Nothing really just helping Nartuo with some Hokage stuff the usual Hinata said

Wow really tenten said

Yep did I tell you what happened after when I met with ino Hinata Said?

Nope you didn't tenten said

Well I told her my opinon just how the situation was handled you know being a friend and she got mad at me because I expressed to her that the situation was handled unfairly but she got made and stormed out of the coffee shop Hinata said

Wow that was a little extreme tenten said

Yep I know I was just trying to be a friend and tell her not to be rude Hinata said

I feel that ino has a lot on her plate and plus whenever we mention temari you know she gets ticked off and takes her anger out on people I don't think it was aimed at you directly just how she is tenten said picking up a pair of shades

Yeah me either should I apologize Hinata asked

Yeah I think it would be better for all of us don't you think tenten said

Okay I will Hinata said convinced

So I was planning an event and wondered should I invite some of the girls Hinata asked

I think you should it would create peace speaking of planning guess what TenTen asked

What Hinata said

Bam tenten said as she showed her ring

Congratulation's Hinata said hugging her not caring if she was sweaty

Thanks tenten said

When did this happen Hinata Asked?

3 days ago tenten answered

Wow it's pretty who knew Neji had it in him Hinata said

Yeah tenten said cheerfully

Im so happy for you Hinata said

Yeah I am to tenten said

We got to start planning there's so much to do in so little time Hinata said

I agree tenten said

You got to the other girls Hinata said

I am I plan on telling them at your event tenten said

Okay perfect lets go im so happy Hinata said

(Sakura's Condo)

Sakura put on this leopard brown dress tied around her shoulders and around her waist some brown big hoops and some brown bracelets she had but on some brown wedges she did her pink hair loose curly and half tied up with a bang to a side a little makeup and was out the door

(Sakura)

I've been feeling really sick lately and decided to go and get checked out

Hello im here too see Dr Wong sakura said

Okay one moment just fill out these papers and he'll be right with you the nurse said

Okay thanks sakura said

Sakura filled out the papers

Sakura handed the nurse the papers

Thank you the nurse said

Your welcome sakura said sitting back down (in hospital's you have to get called before you get checked out)

Sakura Haruno the doctor will see you now the nurse called out

Okay sakura said

Sakura sat on the red table

Okay sakura tell me how you have been feeling the doctor said

Well my stomach been hurting a lot and I have to go to the bathroom a lot also I've been throwing up a lot and defintley missed my period sakura said

Mhmp Do you mind if I ask you some questions the doctor said

Sure no problem whatever you need sakura said

Okay the first Questions have you had sex lately the doctor said

Yes sakura said

How long ago the doctor asked

3 weeks ago sakura said

Okay have you miss your period in these last 3 weeks the doctor said

Yes and I been throwing up a lot also sakura said

Have you ever had any many miscarriages the doctor said?

No sakura said

(Sakura)

Some of these questions the doctor was asking was kind of weird and the had all revolved around sex

Okay do you mind if you take a pregnancy test the doctor said

Sure sakura said

The doctor opened the draw and got a small box and handed to sakura

The bathroom is on the left the doctor said and smiled

Okay thanks sakura smiled

Sakura looked at the box and was sort of confused why she had to take a pregnancy test maybe everyone does when they go for their annual check-ups

Sakura opened the box and found a small stick and held up the box and read the directions

Step 1. Take stick out of box

Step 2. Pee on stick

Step 3. Wait 10 minutes

Sakura did what the instructions said and waited for her phone to beep which sounded like forever until her phone went off

Finally sakura said

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and handed the doctor the stick

The doctor looked at the stick and read it

Congratulation's sakura you're pregnant the doctor said

What sakura said?

You're pregnant the doctor pregnant

Sakura looked shocked and dumbfounded at the same time

That is a good thing right the doctor asked

Yeah it is sakura said

The doctor didn't look convince but decided not to press the situation

Well since you're 3 weeks pregnant Im going to give you a few books on how to have a good pregnancy and were all set the doctor said

The nurse handed sakura the books

Thank you sakura said accepting the books and walking out the door

When sakura got outside she put her head against the door what did she do?

(Hinata)

Im going to try and make it up with ino just so there wouldn't be any tension among the group

Hinata put on this this mid-thigh white skirt she put on this striped tight tube strapless top she put on some silver metallic 4 inch heels she put on some she put on some silver bracelets some square earrings she did her hair straight with a split in the middle she grabbed her small black clutch bag she grabbed her white shades and her phone and was out the door

(Hinata)

Im meeting up with ino so we can settle this little fight and move on with our lives

(Ino)

Hinata wants to meet me at a hair store and I agreed because ever since I cursed her out I've been feeling really guilty and I need some more extensions anyways ino laughed

Ino put on this high waist tan booty shorts that went over her flat belly she put on a short white sleeve shirt she put on some brown bangles and some brown converses she had straightened her hair with a part to the side she put on some lip gloss and eyeliner she put some brown button earrings in her ear and grabbed her brown Gucci purse and left

Gisho's Extensions

Hi Hinata said giving ino a hug

Hey ino said accepting the hug

What you been up to Hinata said

Nothing much looking for a nanny for Eri ino said

Okay Hinata said

What about you ino asked

Training with father and spending time with Nartuo Hinata said

Oh that's good ino said

It was suddenly awkward

…

Look Hinata im sorry for cursing you out the other day it just was that I was tired of everyone telling me what they felt and I was kind of aggravated I guess ino said

No I totally understand I mean it wasn't any of my business to tell you what you should have did with your situation im sorry about that to Hinata said

Its okay Hinata really ino said

Yeah Hinata said

We were both right and wrong on both parts ino said

I agree Hinata said

So …. Can we move on from this tension ino asked?

Of course we can Hinata said giving her a hug

Ino accepted the hug

Let's go im hungry ino said

Okay let's go Hinata said

Both girls exited the store

(Tentens House)

Tenten was dressed in a strapless orange jumper some gold big round studs some orange flats her hair was in nice bun

(Tenten)

Hinata sakura and ino are coming over to help me start planning my fairy tale wedding I decided to tell them individually because I thought telling them at the event was way too long from now and im so excited they all agreed to help me

Ding (doorbell)

Hey tenten said answering the door

It was Hinata and ino

Hey Hinata and ino said

Hinata had on a very loose brown long sleeve shirt and some black skinny jeans with some 4-5 inch half open toed heels some black earrings and a butterfly silver ring her hair was really curly and wavy at the same time she only had lip gloss on and her brown Chanel bag

Ino had on a half shirt that was all over black with white writing's that said I heart me she had on some short mid-thigh black tights some whit close toe wedges some large black hoops she a bracelet that had looked like small skinny lion teeth around it she had on some black eyeliner some black eye shadow and some red lipstick and she also had her black bag with her phone

Where's sakura tenten asked

She said she's going to be a little late ino said

Sitting on tenten white couch Hinata joined her

Oh okay you guys kissed and made up great tenten asked

Yep they both said in unison and laughed

Tenten giggled when the doorbell rung

Ding

Who is it tenten said opening the door

"Sakura" sakura said

Hey tenten said giving her a hug

Hey you look great sakura said receiving the hug

Sakura was dressed in a white spaghetti strap shirt some cropped grey sweatpants she had on some whites socks with some white and black slides her hair was up in bun she had a full water bottle in her hand and some black shades on her face she looked like she just came from the bed

Were you working out tenten asked?

Nope I was in bed all day sakura said sitting in ten ten's black chair

Oh at least you're here tenten said cheerfully

Yep sakura said

Okay guys you guys ready to get started tenten said

Sure Hinata said

Yep but I need a drink ino said

In the middle of the day Hinata said

Yeah that's the best time

It's okay I have some tenten said opening up the refrigerator and pulling out two champagne bottles and 4 glasses she handed each girl a glass she poured Ino's and Hinata's drink and was about to poor sakura's but sakura stopped her

Stop I can't drink sakura said

Why ino said

Are you sick sakura Hinata asked concerned?

No sakura said

Then what's wrong you're always drinking with me ino said

I just don't want any that's all sakura said

Sakura if something's wrong you can tell us ino said

I said im fine sakura raised her voice

Okay sorry for asking ino said

Hinata and tenten looked confused

Ino im sorry im just that im – im going through a lot right now sakura said

I understand sakura really if you need to tell me anything im here for you ino said and smiled

Guys I gotta tell you something sakura said

What they all said in unison

When I went to the doctor's office the doctor told me something sakura said

What did they say ino asked?

She said im pregnant sakura said low but high enough for everyone to hear her

Everyone looked shocked

Ino was the first to break the ice

Congratulation's sakura im so happy for you ino said jumping up and down yelling

Sakura ran up to her and covered her mouth

I don't want the whole world to know sakura said

Sorry ino said

Congrats tenten said

Yeah congrats Hinata said

Oh my gosh there's so much to do in so little time now tenten said

I know sakura said

Did you tell Sasuke yet ino asked?

The cheering stopped

No sakura said

Well you gotta tell him I mean he needs to know more than anyone does ino said

I know I thought about not telling you guys sakura said

Are you going to tell him ino asked?

Yea I need some time sakura said

Well we have so much planning to do now let's get started tenten said

Right they all said

(Hinata)

Im going to meet with my manger in throwing a red carpet event and im so happy

Hinata had on this sand dress with black horizatonial stripes around her body she had some gold circle shape earrings and a gold necklace with some gold bracelets she had put on some brown flip-flops she had a brown bag and she had did her hair in candy curls splitting her bangs she put on some light pink lipstick with some lip gloss

Donna (Hinata's manger)

(Hinata)

Donna's been my manager for about 4 years now and helped me planned all my events and parties and I've planning an event that is red carpet like and im going to invite all of the girls to and I need help planning it

Hey Donna Hinata said

This lady with short blond hair and wearing a black suit with some black heels came walking down the hallway

Hey lady Hinata how are you donna said

Great you Hinata said

Could be better but who's complaining Donna said and smiled

I agree Hinata said

So I was thinking of planning an event and I needed some help with it Hinata said

Okay what kind of event is it Donna Asked?

Red carpet celebrity kind Hinata said

Okay Donna said

We can get started today Hinata asked

Of course we can Donna said

Alright Hinata said

Imma get started and I'll keep in touch with you Donna said

Okay Hinata see you later said getting up and leaving

(Tenten)

Since its been I while since me and temari got a chance to connect im going to see if she can come and meet me for drinks it should be relaxing

On the phone

Hello temari said

Hey listen I was wandering if umm…. You wanna come and meet for drinks just me and you tenten said

You're not going to attack me are you temari asked

No of course not im a lover not a fighter tenten said

Just kidding sure I'll come where at temari said

A place called lee's tenten said

Okay what time around 2 tenten said?

Okay see you there temari said

Okay bye tenten said

Bye temari said

(Temari)

Meeting with tenten sounds like a cool gathering and it seems harmless enough to go so im going to go and un-wine

(Tenten)

Im going to meet with temari so Im going to call Hinata to let her know I can't make are little meeting we have planned about the wedding

(Hinata's House)

Hello Hinata answered

Hey Hinata im not going to be able to meet for are little quick meeting about the wedding because im meeting temari at lees for some drinks today tenten said

Okay you're meeting with temari Hinata asked

Yeah tenten said

Okay im coming I got to talk to her about something anyways Hinata said

Okay tenten said

What time Hinata asked

Around 2 tenten said

Okay see you there Hinata said

Alright bye tenten said

Bye Hinata said

(Tenten)

I wonder what Hinata has to talk to temari about must be sort of important because she just doesn't go to clubs to drink

(Hinata)

I've decided to invite temari to the event im planning just so she wouldn't feel left out

Tenten put on this strapless short black dress she put on some silver heels she did her hair she straightened it and parted down the middle she put on some should length diamond earrings she put on a silver chain that had said her name she grabbed her red bag and was out the door

Hinata put on this long sleeve lavender short dress with some silver steldittos she put on a lavender necklace and some silver earrings that had flowers on them she did some of hair in a clip and the rest down her back she put on some makeup and grabbed her small white purse and headed out the door

Temari put on this green short sleeve dress with some black wedges and some green hoops with a matching bracelet and ring she let her honey blonde hair out and gave herself a side bang and the rest wavy she grabbed some money off the table and was out

Lee's Bars & Drinks

Tenten was the first to arrive and was waiting on temari and Hinata to arrive then temari came

Hey temari tenten said

Hey tenten you look nice as always temari said

Thanks you do tenten said

Thanks temari said

So how's everything you been okay tenten asked

Yeah I've been fine I haven't really talk to anyone lately but it's been good temari said

Okay that's good tenten said

What about you how have you been temari asked

I've been great you know the girls helping me plan the wedding tenten said

I didn't know you were getting married temari said shocked

Yep I am tenten said showing her ring

Congrats im very happy for you temari said

Thanks tenten said

Hinata came

I didn't know Hinata was coming temari said

Yeah she had to talk to you about something so she tagged along tenten said

Hey guys Hinata said giving each girl a hug

Hey the both said

Temari I haven't seen you in a while Hinata said

I know it's been a while temari said

How's it been Hinata Asked?

It's been going well for the most part temari said

That's great Hinata said

Im having an event party that im planning and was wandering if you wanted to come Hinata asked

Sure I'll go temari said

Great Hinata said

Just make sure ino stays on her leash temari said and smirked

Okay I will Hinata said

(Hinata)

I know I said I wasn't going to put ino and temari together again but I have a gut feeling there not going argue and fight

Tenten of course you're invited Hinata said

Okay thanks tenten said

Alright im ready to go are you guys temari said

Yeah I am I gotta go home and help Nartuo with some Hokage stuff Hinata said

Yeah I've got to start making wedding invitations tenten said

Alright bye guy's temari said as she left the bar

Bye tenten and Hinata said and the exited the bar

Hinata had on his black shirt that showed of her flat belly and that read gorgeous in gold with gold lips on it she put on some tight black leather tights that showed her massive curves she put on some long gold earrings with a small necklace she put on some glittery gold heels with a black and gold back she did her hair and grabbed her phone and was getting into her white bmw

(Hinata)

Im going to call sakura and ino to invite them to my red carpet event

Hello sakura said

Hey Hinata answered

What you doing sakura asked

In the car driving to the nail salon Hinata said

Oh sakura said

I was wandering if you wanted to come Hinata said

Sure sakura said

Great invite ino to I gotta tell you both something Hinata said

Okay see then sakura said

Okay bye Hinata said

Sakura put on this dark green jumper with some green wedges she had some silver earrings and a silver bracelet she did her hair and put on some make up and was out the door

(Sakura)

I just text ino so she should be getting to nail salon soon

Ino put on this light blue strapless tube bra with a tan vest and this brown and light blue ruffle skirt with some covered up wedges she put on some feather earrings and a rope bracelet and put her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her brown bag

(Ino)

Im go to meet Hinata and sakura at a nail bar now because she apparently has something important to tell me

Nail salon

Hinata got there first then sakura

Hello Hinata said getting up

Hey sakura said

How are you Hinata Said?

I could be better sakura said

You sakura asked

Great everything is going smoothly Hinata said

Good sakura said

(Ino walks in)

Hey girl's ino said

Hi sakura said

Hey Hinata said

How are you guys ino said?

Good I like your outfit Hinata said

Thanks ino said

So I wanted to tell you both something Hinata said

What is it sakura and ino asked in unison

Im having a red carpet event that im planning and I was going to invite you guys Hinata said

Okay yeah im in sakura said

Me too ino said

I don't want any problems INO Hinata said

Okay im not going to say anything ino said

Great I'll see you guys later Hinata said

Bye Hinata said

Bye sakura and ino said

(Hinata left its just sakura and ino)

Did you tell Sasuke yet ino said?

Nope sakura said

I think you should plan on telling the father of your child soon don't be like me ino said(ino has a child and stories later on you're going to see how she got to where she's at now)

I am I just gotta find the right time sakura said

Hinata's house

The door ringed

Who is it Hinata said

Special delivery they said

Hinata opened the door

Nartuo Hinata said and jumped on him implanting a huge kiss on him

(Hinata)

I barely see Nartuo because were always busy so when I do see him its really special to me

What are you doing here Hinata Said?

I can't visit my girlfriend Nartuo said

Well ya but you had to be here for some reason Hinata said

Nope no reason Nartuo said coming in sitting down

Whatever Hinata said closing the door

So did you know Neji and tenten are getting married Hinata said

Really Nartuo asked

Yeah she told me a couple days ago Hinata said

See there leading by example we should get married next Nartuo said

How many times have we talked about this Hinata Said?

(Hinata)

Nartuo wants to start a family with me but im not ready to start a family yet and he keeps trying but I keep shutting him down

I know but look at tenten she loves Neji and their happy and were happy too we should be getting married as well that's all Nartuo said

But im not ready Hinata said

Nartuo didn't say anything

…..

Im planning an event and all of the girls are coming Hinata said taking a spot next to Nartuo

Whose coming Nartuo Said?

Well everyone all my friends and family Hinata said

Even your father Nartuo said

Yeah why wouldn't I invite him he's my father Hinata Said?

Because me and "daddy" don't get along Nartuo said

(Hinata)

Nartuo and my father don't get along both of them are very protective of me and sometimes that's a problem because I always have to get in the middle of it

Yea but you don't have to talk to him you can be by me the whole time Hinata said

Okay fine Nartuo said pouting

So how's work Hinata asked

Okay very tiring I feel that im working my life away everyday Nartuo said

Oh okay Hinata said

Yea what about you been staying out of trouble Nartuo said

Since when do I ever get in trouble Hinata Said?

Never mind im hungry you wanna go for some ramen Nartuo said smiling

Sure let me get ready Hinata asked

(Tenten)

Tenten put on this white sun dress that had black flowers on the bottom she put on some black sandals with some small black feather earrings and black bracelets she let her hair out and headed out the door

(Tenten)

Ino wants me to look at some rings so I agreed to come because I haven't talked to her in a while

Ino put on this long sleeve black shirt that she tied around her stomach and some beige short shorts she had put on some black boots that went up to her ankle she had some huge black studs in her ears she curled her hair and let it out and put on some makeup

(Ino)

I called tenten because I found this really cool jewelry place and I thought it was perfect to shop for tenten wedding ring

(Jewelry place)

Hi tenten you look great ino said

Thanks you too tenten said

So where did you find this place tenten said

Online ino said

Really its really nice tenten said

(They had some nice rings but tenten didn't like most of them)

So how's everything tenten asked

Okay I've been trying to go and my GED in plants and working at the flower shop ino said

Oh that's great TenTen said

You ino asked

Stressful you know with the wedding and all I needed to get out tenten said

I know how that is ino said (ino has been married before)

Yeah really stressful tenten said

So are you going to Hinata's event ino asked?

Yeah im going tenten said

Oh okay ino said

Are you going tenten said?

Yeah hopefully no drama ino said

Yep tenten said

Well I gotta go I'll see you later I gotta go ino said

Okay see you at the event tenten said

(Hinata)

Im going to go see Donna about making the final preparation's on my event

Hinata put on this black sleeveless shirt and this square leopard skirt with some leopard heels with some black round hoops and a round leopard bracelet and she did her hair straight down and grabbed her glasses and was out the door

(Donna's house)

The doorbell rung

Hi Donna Hinata said

Hey come in Donna said

How are you Hinata Asked?

Good you Donna said

Okay Hinata said

So how are we doing Hinata Said?

Well everything is going smoothly all we need is for you to pass out your invitations and were all set Donna said

Okay perfect im so excited Hinata said

Yes okay so I will see you tomorrow Donna said

Thank you so much Donna Hinata said

You're welcome Donna said

Okay I'll see you later Hinata said

Okay then Donna said]

(Hinata)

Donna did an outstanding job on the event and I can't wait to see everyone's faces and just have a good time

Next week on ninja wives

My event is today and everything going wrong and Im so nervous and scared, of course temari has to get into with somebody we just can't do anything can we, so me and Hinata are going shopping for a wedding dress and im very excited, so I plan on telling Sasuke the big news and wander how he's going to take it

AN

The reason I made tenten tell the girls individually is because it was going to be long and I was already up late creating this


	5. 1800chock that ho

Ninja Wives Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

Episode 5 1-800 choke that ho

Previously on ninja wives tenten tells the girls the big news sakura starts feeling ill and decides to get checked out and gets shocking news also tenten ino sakura and Hinata starts to plan ten tens Fairytale wedding and Hinata makes the final preparations for her event

This week on ninja wives

Hinata gets nervous as her red carpet starts to go to hell ,Temari and Sakura starts to argue and leads to one of them leaving the event tenten , Hinata , and ten ten's mom go shopping for wedding dresses which ends up being very emotional and sakura faces her fears and tells Sasuke the big news

(Hinata's House)

Hinata put on this beige and black striped short dress with some beige heels she had her hair up in a bun she put on some gold and black bracelets and some gold hoops on she grabbed her black bag and her phone and got in her car

(Hinata)

My event's today and im very excited but nervous at the same time so im going over to the place where it's held so I can make sure things are absolutely perfect for tonight

Donna and her crew was there

Hi Donna how are you Hinata asked

Okay just a little tired Donna said

Is everything is fine Hinata said

Everything's fine except for 2 problems Donna said

What are the problems Hinata Asked?

There's a leak in the roof and it needs to be patched up Donna said

(Hinata)

Hold up you mean to tell me I spent all of this money on this place and there's a leak in the roof what is going on

Are you guys going to fix it Hinata Said?

Yeah were working on it, it should be ready before the event begins Donna said

What about the other problem Hinata asked

There are not enough chairs Donna said

Not enough chairs

(Hinata)

What do you mean not enough chairs this can't be happening?

There are 200 chairs and 250 people Donna said

So you're saying 50 people don't have anywhere to sit Hinata said

Yes Donna said

Can't you guys order more chairs Hinata asked

We'll try but it might not be there until after the party starts Donna said

(Hinata)

Why didn't you guys tell me this before I mean this is crazy?

But don't worry we have everything under control Donna said

Yea you guys have everything under control Hinata said

(Ino's House)

Ino was dressed in this sleeveless black top and this square white tiger skirt with some black platforms wand some black string earrings her hair was straight down her back

Ino walked into her kitchen and sat at her counter

Ino's house was huge let alone her kitchen I mean having a baby with a rich ninja isn't so bad

Ino's daughter (Eri) walked into the kitchen

She was dressed in a sequin black fluffy short skirt with a black lace cami shirt and some black flats her long raven hair was in a ponytail with her bangs in the front she her eyes was mixed with bright blue and hazel she was very tiny and skinny she fit a 5 year old

Hi honey ino said

Hi mommy Eri said

What where you doing ino asked

Playing outside Eri said

By yourself ino asked

Yeah Eri said

We gotta get you a babysitter I've been so busy I don't have any time no more ino said

Why Eri wined

Because I can't leave you by yourself ino said

Can't I go over to daddy's Eri Said?

Yeah you can but I can't always drop you over there every day ino said

(Ino)

Eri doesn't know that shikamaru and I don't go around each other we barely speak to each other it's really awkward trying to transition watching Eri when both of us are always busy and not to mention me resisting from beating the hell out of temari

Daddy and I are not daddy and temari ino said

Why that's not fair Eri said

I know but life's not fair ino said

(Hinata)

My event is starting in a couple hours and we still don't have enough chairs so im really getting nervous and very anxious for my event to start

Donna did we get the chairs yet Hinata asked

Yeah we got a couple more Donna said

Only a couple more Hinata said

Yes ma'am Donna said

Hinata your hairstylist here Nartuo said

Thank you Hinata said coming down stairs

Hey Hama Hinata said

Hey Hinata you look stressed Hama said

You have no idea come in Hinata said

You ready Hama asked

Yeah Hinata asked

(Neji's house)

Tenten put on this short black long sleeve dress and some red skinny high heels she had on pale pink eye shadow and some red lipstick with some clear lip gloss her hair was wavy and moist she had on diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet she grabbed her red bag and was waiting on Neji

Come on Neji tenten said

Im coming Neji said

Neji was dressed in a black suit with a red tie he had on black shoes and a black watch

Awe you look nice tenten said

Thanks Neji said giving her a quick kiss

Come let's go I don't want to be late tenten said

(Ino's home)

Ino had on an Asymmetrical Matelassé Dress (if you don't know what it is then copy and paste it and then Google it) and some bronze metallic steldittos (Google this also) with some gold hoops and a gold necklace to match she had on gold eye shadow and black eyeliner with some gold blush she had on some red lipstick and some really long eyelashes her hair was really curly and soft

Eri Im going to live now be nice to my mom ino said giving her a kiss

Bye Eri said

Bye ino said grabbing her small gold clutch purse

Bye mom ino said

Bye honey Ino's mother said

(Temari apartment)

Temari put on a teal beaded body con dress (Google) with some blue red bottom high heels she also had on some small silver earrings and a small silver bracelet she put on some teal eye shadow and some pink lipstick her hair was real honey blonde and puffy like

You ready to go temari asked

I don't see why I have to go it's so troublesome shikamaru said getting up

Shikamaru had on black suit with a white tie and black shoes

Because we're going to support tenten temari said

(Temari)

Sometimes shikamaru can be such a lazy ass bastard but that's why I love him

Come on lets go temari said

So troublesome shikamaru said

(Sakura's Condo)

Sakura had on this black curved silver beaded dress on with some white steldittos she also had on some white earrings and some silver eye shadow and some clear lip gloss and her hair was very loose curly

Come on Sasuke im ready sakura said

He didn't say anything he just got up

He had on this black suit and grey tie and some black shoes

I look like an idot Sasuke said

No you don't you look nice sakura said

It's not me Sasuke said

Neither is the event sakura said

Come on lets go sakura said grabbing his wrist

(Hinata's House)

Hinata had on beige / lead eye shadow and beige blush she also had on light brown lipstick to bring out her skin and not to mention super long eyelashes her hair was puffy and curly and a little tiny bit was in a pony tail

Hinata come on it's almost time for the event to start Nartuo said

Nartuo had on an all-black suit on and black shoes too

Okay I gotta put on my outfit Hinata said

Hurry it's almost time Nartuo said

(15 minutes later)

Hinata had on this very glittery Sequin Embellished Short Scala Dress (Google) on with some brown steldittos with some brown hoops on and some brown bracelets

Im going to be late for my own event Hinata said

(Hinata)

Not only am I scared that we don't have enough chairs now im 15 minutes late to my own event

At the event

Where is Hinata sakura asked tenten

I don't where she is tenten said

(Tenten)

I don't know where Hinata Is but I hope she gets here soon before things get out of control

I can't believe im late Hinata said

Don't worry everything will be fine Nartuo said keeping his eyes on the road

(Hinata)

I hope nobody's mad at me for showing up a little late

(The event)

Hi sakura I made it Hinata said

What happen sakura said?

Long story Hinata said and smiled

This place is nice sakura said

Thank you do you know where the other girls are Hinata asked

Their over there sakura pointed to the direction she was talking about

Thank you so much Hinata said

Anytime sakura said

See you later Hinata said

Okay sakura said

Hinata walked over to wear tenten and temari was

Hi guys Hinata said

Hey Hinata you look great temari said

Yeah you do look great that's why you were late tenten said

So much stuff to do so little time Hinata said

Tenten and temari smiled

I'll see you guys in a little while I got to finish greeting my guess Hinata said

Okay temari said

Bye tenten said

Bye guys Hinata said

Hinata walked over to where her mother and father was

Hi mom Hinata said

Hi honey Hinata's mom said

Hello Hinata Hiashi said

Hi daddy Hinata said

You guys remember Nartuo Hinata said

At that moment Nartuo put his arm over Hinata's shoulder and smiled, Hinata was a little mad it was always a competition between Nartuo and her father

Hiashi Nartuo said

Mr. Hygua would be fine Hiashi said

There was tension and Hinata knew she had to say something

Where's Hanabi Hinata Asked?

Oh she couldn't make it overnight training Hinata's mother said

Oh that's too bad I thought she would have liked a place like this Hinata said

It is a really nice place Hinata's mom said

Yeah it is Hinata said

(Hinata)

Donna did a good job

It truly was a nice site a big red carpet thousands of people snapping pictures

Okay mommy and daddy I'll see you guys later come on Nartuo Hinata said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the direction they were going

Coming nice seeing guys again Nartuo said

Back with the girls

So how's the wedding going sakura said

Good were going to shop for a dress tomorrow tenten said

Wow already sakura said

Yup tenten said

(Sakura)

I decided I was going to be nice at the event and talk to temari besides she looked lonely anyways

Hi temari sakura said

(Temari)

Really sakura you curse me out and now you want to say hi to me

Really temari said

Yeah sakura said

Why do you want to talk to me when you cursed me out last time I saw out temari said

Because you seemed left out and I wanted to include but if you don't want to be included that's fine by me sakura said

(Sakura)

Temari you looked lonely the only reason I said something to your ass was so you didn't feel left out but now I don't give a damn you can be in the corner with shikamaru

(Temari)

The only reason sakura wanted me over there was to start something and I wasn't going to feed into her drama

Let's get something straight here the only reason I said 2 words too you was because you looked lonely not to start something with you sakura said

Okay I was fine by myself I didn't ask to be included in your conversation temari said

Well fine bitch you aint included then sakura said

Okay temari said with a smirk

(Ino)

Of course temari has to get into with some body and she once again picks the wrong person to get into with we just can't do anything can we

(Sakura)

At that time I had to control myself because what would have did was wipe that dumb ass smirk off her face

Sakura walked away from temari and ino walked after sakura

And there's your puppy following its master temari said

(Back to Hinata)

Hinata got on stage

I would like to thank everyone for coming out even though I was 30 minutes late I really appreciate it so thank you Hinata said(I didn't feel like making a big old speech so this is what you get)

Everyone clapped

Hinata walked off the stage

(Hinata)

I defintley thought the event was an success and I think everyone felt good about attending

The next morning

(Ten ten's House)

Tenten had on a colorful blue dress with some silver sandals and silver big earrings with a big silver bracelet her hair was out and wild and she had on some pink lipstick

(Tenten)

Hinata is going to meet me and my mother at this wedding dress store to help me find a dress

Tentens mom was there with tenten

Tentens mom had on a long brown dress and some low brown wedges with some brown studs her (I guess she loves brown)long brown hair was in a ponytail she looked like an older version of tenten

Mom you ready to go tenten asked

Yeah im ready ten ten's mom said

Isn't Hinata supposed to come ten ten's mom said?

She's going to meet us there remember tenten said

Oh yeah I forgot ten ten's mom said

Come on let's go tenten said getting in her car

Okay im coming im coming ten ten's mom said getting in on the passenger side

Hinata put on this short white long sleeve dress she had on some white square shape earrings her hair straight down splitted in the middle she had put on some white steldittos and headed out the door

(Hinata)

Tenten wants me to go with her to pick a dress and I decided to come along

(Wedding dresses 4 you)

Hello ladies Hinata said

Hey tenten said

Hi ten ten's mom Hinata said giving her hug (I don't know ten ten's mom's name is so as far as im concerned she's ten ten's mother)

How are you guys Hinata said

Great tenten said

Our you ladies ready a lady said coming from the back

Yes tenten said

Okay which one of you is getting married the lady asked

I am tenten said raising her hands

Okay if you will just follow me the lady said

Okay tenten said

You ready to help me find a dress tenten said cheerfully

Yep Hinata said

Okay tenten said

You guys ready to look for a dress the lady said

Yes we are tenten said

Tenten browsed through a couple dresses until she found one she wanted to try on

I want to try on this one on tenten said holding up the dress

Okay Hinata said getting up going to the dressing room with tenten

(In the dressing room)

Take off your clothes Hinata said

Tenten stripped to her bra and panties

She tried to put the dress over her shoulders

No you're suppose Step into the dress Hinata said

Oh right tenten said stepping into the dress and trying to pull it up

Hinata came behind her and tried to help her pull it up

Gosh tenten what size is this dress Hinata said struggling to zip it up

0 tenten said holding her breath

I knew you were tiny but this is to tiny Hinata said

This is the only size they had left

Okay I got it Hinata zipping up the rest of the dress

I feel like my boobs are going to spill out any second tenten said trying to pull up the dress

It looks nice on you it was just a struggle to get into but it is nice Hinata said

You ready to show mommy Hinata said

Yeah lets show her tenten said

Mom are you ready tenten said

Yes im ready ten ten's mom said

Oh my goodness ten ten's mom gasped

Tentens dress was a white Taffeta Ball (Google It) Floral Embroidery wedding dress that was strapless and came down and also was very poofed out at the bottom the back tied together in the back by ribbons

Mom how do I look tenten said

Tentens mom was lost for words as to how wonderful tenten looked

Tenten you look perfect ten ten's mom said laughing then crying

Mom don't cry tenten said comforting her

Im sorry im just so happy ten ten's mom said wiping her eyes

My baby's all grown up ten ten's mom said

(Tenten)

My mom's very sick even though she doesn't look like it she's very ill but she's also very tough so when you see her actually see her break down and cry you know it's for real

I know but you're still my mom tenten said

Hinata sat there saying nothing just crying silently

(Hinata)

Tenten has a very special bond with her mom like me and mom so when I see her cry it really touches my heart

Im okay ten ten's mom said wiping her eyes

Okay tenten said getting up

I'll take this one tenten said

Okay the lady said

Tenten put back on her clothes (with assistance from Hinata to get out of the dress) and got ready to pay for the dress

Thank you for shopping here the lady said and smiled handing tenten the bag

Thank you tenten said accepting the bag

You guys ready tenten said

Yeah Hinata said

Yup ten ten's mom said

(Sakura's condo)

Sakura had on black 1 shoulder jumper some black wedges and a zebra bracelet on also her hair was up in a in a loose bun and she had on some silver eye shadow

(Sakura)

Ino's coming over to talk to me because im still contemplating if I should tell Sasuke im pregnant

Sakura's door bell rung

Im coming sakura said

Sakura opened the door

Hi ino sakura said giving ino a hug

Hey ino said

Ino had on this short long sleeve zebra dress and some black boots that covered her knees her hair was out and wild

You bought Eri sakura said

Yup she wanted to see auntie sakura ino said

Hi auntie Eri said

Hi Eri sakura said

Come in sakura said

They all sat on sakura's couch

So guess what I met this guy and he seems really cool not to mention he's really hot ino said

Oh god who now sakura said

Don't start ino said

What's his name sakura said?

Sai ino said (I know sai's in the series but in my story they don't know him)

Really sakura said

Yeah were going on a date next week ino said

Wow you don't waste anytime do you sakura said

Well yeah after Shika I thought it was time to move on he has with me ino said

(Ino)

I don't see why I can't have fun just because I have a baby I mean people do it all the time

So im still having mixed feelings about telling Sasuke sakura said

You should I mean if he was pregnant with your baby you would want to no right ino said

Yeah sakura said

So are you going to tell him ino said?

Do I have a choice sakura said?

Not really because eventually you're going to start showing soon very soon ino said

I know im going to tell him tonight sakura said

Hinata's event was great ino said

It was sakura said

What happen you should have messed temari up ino said laughing

I was trying to bury the hatchet and she didn't want bygones to bygones so I snapped sakura said

Mhmp go on ino said

But I didn't want to make a scene at Hinata's event because I knew how much it meant to her and I left sakura said

Sakura's gotten soft on me ino said

No I mean if we were at lunch or something believe me she would have gotten the shit beaten out of her no questions asked sakura said

Yeah okay ino said sarcastically

Im serious sakura said

Ino didn't do anything she just smirked

So how's finding a babysitter going sakura said?

Oh yeah I forgot I need your help interviewing babysitters ino said

Why sakura said

Because I can't do it alone I need to make sure I make pick the right babysitter for Eri ino said

Fine sakura said rolling her eyes

Thanks so much sakura ino said

Yeah whatever when sakura said

Whenever you have time ino said

Okay sakura said

Sakura and ino talked for a little while more until Eri was sleepy and ino went home, sakura was now by herself

(Sakura)

Im so nervous I don't even know how to tell Sasuke the big news let alone what to say to lead up to telling him

(Hours passed and Sasuke still wasn't there)

Sakura was starting to get irrated it was almost 11:00 at night and Sasuke still wasn't home

Just when sakura was about to go to bed Sasuke came home

We need to talk sakura said

(Ten ten's house)

Tenten had on some sweats and a shirt she looked like she was getting ready to go bed

(Tenten)

Me and Neji haven't talked about anything concerning the wedding so it's very important for us to talk because are wedding is less than 7 months away

So me, Hinata and my mom went shopping for a dress tenten said

Did you get one Neji Asked?

Yep tenten said cheerfully

Let me see it Neji asked

You can see when we're getting married tenten said

Okay Neji said Neji could have fought tenten on it but it would have done more harm than good

We need to talk about the wedding tenten said

What is there to talk about Neji Said?

Flowers decorations dresses suits food rings invitations everything tenten said

I thought you done all of that Neji said

No I need help tenten said

I don't know what to do ask Hinata to help you Neji said

She is helping me I still need a lot of help tenten said

So hire a wedding planner Neji said

So you don't want anything to do with it tenten said

Yep you got it Neji said

Okay so when it's the way I wanted and not the way you want it don't get mad at me tenten said

Sure thing Neji said

Tenten just rolled her eyes this is going to be a long 7 months tenten said

We need to talk sakura said

(Sakura said)

Im so nervous right now I don't know what to do

About Sasuke said

Us sakura said

What about us Sasuke said he look some motionless you couldn't tell what he was thinking

Well …. Do you want kids in your future sakura said?

Maybe why Sasuke said

Well because I we im pregnant sakura said

Next time on ninja wives:

Sakura hears Sasuke's answer tenten and Hinata try to find the perfect wedding planner for ten ten's fairytale wedding also ino goes on her date with Sai but something shocking happens

AN: any questions or suggestions please let me know


	6. just who are you

Ninja Wives Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

Episode 6 Just who are you

Previously on ninja wives

Hinata's event goes well Hinata helps tenten find a wedding dress which leads to a very emotional confrontation sakura contemplates if she should tell Sasuke and decides to have ino over for advice which sakura feels more confident but all that goes down the drain when Sasuke walks in

This week on ninja wives Sakura hears Sasuke's answer tenten and Hinata try to find the perfect wedding planner for ten ten's fairytale wedding and ino goes on her date with Sai but something shocking happens

We need to talk sakura said

(Sakura said)

Im so nervous right now I don't know what to do

About Sasuke said

Us sakura said

What about us Sasuke said he look motionless you couldn't tell what he was thinking

Well …. Do you want kids in your future sakura said?

Maybe why Sasuke said

Well because I we im pregnant sakura said

So….. That's why you are always going to the bathroom and holding your stomach Sasuke said

Yeah sakura said

What are you going to do Sasuke Said?

I don't know sakura said

(Sakura)

Sasuke is suprisely taking it very well

How many months are you Sasuke Asked?

About 2 I think maybe 3 sakura said

Sasuke didn't say anything

You don't have anything to say sakura said

Not really Sasuke said

Why sakura said

I knew would happen one of these days Sasuke said

What you mean you knew it would happen one day sakura

Well considering we fucked almost every day I kind of thought it would happen one day Sasuke said

So you have nothing to say sakura said

Nope Sasuke said

(Sakura)

Sasuke im pregnant with your baby and you don't say anything not even a gasp

Im going to bed Sasuke said

Oh …. Okay well goodnight sakura said confused

Goodnight Sasuke said walking into their bedroom

(Ten ten's house)

Tenten had on a white long sleeve shirt and some olive green shorts her hair was straight and moist she had on some tan flats and some green eye shadow

(Tenten)

Hinata is coming over to help me look for a wedding planner because I can't plan my fairytale wedding by myself I need help

The doorbell rung

Hi tenten said opening up the door

Hey Hinata said

Hinata had on Rose Garden Split Sleeve short dress with some brown sandals her hair was curly and she had sunglasses on top of her head

(Hinata)

Tenten wants me to help her find a wedding planner because Neji doesn't want to help so I guess I have to

Hi Hinata said

Come in tenten said opening the door wide enough to let Hinata in

Hinata sat on Tentens couch

So you know I need your help finding a wedding planner tenten said sitting down

Mhmm Hinata said

So some people are going to be coming soon and this is where you come in and help me pick one the perfect one tenten said

Okay Hinata said

Great, your event was amazing by the way tenten said

Thanks I spent so much time and money on it, it had to be perfect Hinata said

I know I could barely talk to you because you were running around everywhere tenten said

I know but you how Nartuo and my daddy are it felt like every 5 seconds I was running over to them to stop their little mini fights Hinata said

Of course that's Nartuo for you tenten said

Tell me about it Hinata said

Speaking of our men did I tell you what Neji told me the other night tenten said?

No Hinata said

I told him I needed help planning the wedding and he was like why he needs to help and I told him because it's our wedding and it's huge and there's so much stuff to do in so little time and he said why can't you help me do all of it and I said because Hinata has a life too she can't plan the whole wedding with me you need to help and after we stopped arguing we had agreed on hiring a wedding planner to help us well really me plan this wedding tenten said

(Hinata)

Neji I love you to death but I have better things to do than do your part in the wedding I mean I have a life to and after all im not marrying Tenten you are

Im going to kill him when I see him again Hinata said

I'll help you tenten said

The bell rung

(Ring)

Coming tenten said

Hi tenten said

Hello the lady said

She had long dark blue hair dark green eyes and was dressed in a white shirt and black pants

You must be a wedding planner right tenten said

Yes the lady said

Come in tenten said opening up the door

Thank you the lady said sitting down

Hello the lady greeted Hinata said

Hi Hinata said

Alright let's get started tenten said

Okay first what's your name tenten asked

Tetsuya, Tetsuya Koshio Tetsuya said

Okay Tetsuya im tenten and this is Hinata she's also helping me tenten said

It's very nice to meet you Tetsuya said

Likewise Hinata said

Well what kind of weddings do you do tenten asked?

It depends on what the person likes I did one with angel's flowers I even did one on water before Tetsuya said

Wow tenten said

Would you like to see some pictures Tetsuya said handing tenten the pictures

Sure tenten said taking the pictures

Well what kind of wedding do you want Tetsuya asked

Something fairytale like big and elegant tenten said

Oh I don't think had one like that before Tetsuya said

Well im your first tenten said

Yes you are Tetsuya said

So how long does it take you to plan the average wedding Hinata asked

7 to 8 months tetsuya said

Well I was trying to get married in 7 months not 8 tenten said

Could you try to do it in 7 months Hinata Said?

Most likely not that's the average wedding and you want a big fairytale wedding it could take longer Tetsuya said

(Tenten)

I was hoping to get married in 7 months not longer I mean that's the time were suppose to get into our house and I don't want to be in our house and not married

Well what do you cover Hinata Said?

Cake

Invitations

Seating

Flowers

Decorations

Food

Drinks

Entertainment

Somebody to pray for you

Honeymoon

Floors

A place to rent

Bridesmaid's dresses

Your second dress you wear

Thank you cards

Silverware

Balloons

Transportation

Overall theme

Everything

Basically you wouldn't have to do anything but just show up and get married Tetsuya said

Oh that's great tenten said

How much do you charge Hinata said

Well for the whole wedding about 100,000 for me plus more money to pay for the things for the wedding

(Hinata)

Cha-ching

(Tenten)

100,000 dollars alone is a lot of money and just for you not even considering the wedding

Well it's not really that bad if you're on a budget Tetsuya said

A budget do you control the budget to tenten said

Yes of course Tetsuya said

You tell me how much money you want to spend and I'll put you on a budget Tetsuya said

Okay can you give us a couple of days to think about it tenten said

Sure whatever you need Tetsuya said

Thank you Hinata said

Okay I'll see you ladies later Tetsuya said

Bye Hinata said

Okay bye tenten said closing the door and putting her head on the door

100,000 dollars that's a lot of money alone tenten Hinata said

I know but I really want this wedding to be perfect with all of the trimmings tenten said

I mean come on you're not looking at the big picture here Hinata said

I know but this lady is the right one I know it tenten said

It's really up to you and Neji that have the final say so im just trying to let you see the overall picture here there are more wedding planners out there that does just as much for less money Hinata said

I know but I really want this and besides it's really me Neji isn't going to care tenten said

He is when he here's how much you're willing to pay for your wedding Hinata said

Tenten just rolled her eyes

There's going to be a lot of explaining to do

(Sakura condo)

Sakura had on this black Tube Dress that was showing her baby bump she also had on some black wedges and her hair was in a bun

Sakura got in her car

(Sakura)

Im defintley beginning to show so I called ino and she agreed to help me look for some maternity clothes so im going to go and meet her there

(Ino's House)

Ino had on this long pink sundress that really showed her curves with some white sandals her hair was out and curly she had on pink eye shadow and pink lipstick

(Ino)

Sakura wants me to help her look for baby clothes and I decided to come since im the only one with a baby I figured I'd go and show her the ropes

Ino got in her silver car and rode off

(Mommy2Bee)

Sakura arrived first looking at the dresses

Then ino came

Hey ino said

Hey sakura said

You're showing finally I told you were going to soon ino said

I know sakura said

So how's everything ino said

Great sakura said

Did you tell Sasuke yet ino said?

Yeah sakura said

How was he ino asked?

He was Sasuke sakura said

Wow so where shocked happy relieved what ino said

Confused sakura said

Confused why ino said

He said that he knew it would happen and he wasn't surprised sakura said

Well yeah considering how many times you guys fucked everyday did increase your odds ino said

Shut up ino sakura said

What im telling the truth ino said?

Yeah whatever sakura said

So when's your big date with Sai sakura said

Sai ino said

Yeah Sai sakura said

Tonight im so excited ino said clasping her hands together jumping up and down

Who's going to watch Eri sakura asked?

Well I was hoping you since Shikamaru is going out with you know who so I don't have anybody to watch her ino said

Why me sakura said

Because you're not doing anything ino said

How you know im not doing anything I can be going out tonight to sakura asked

Because you're pregnant and pregnant women get tired real fast so you're going to be in the bed trust me I know ino said

Fine im getting paid sakura said

No ino said

Why sakura said

Because you love Eri ino said

I may love her but she is bad as hell sakura said

Fine I'll pay you ino said

Come on you ready sakura said

Yeah you ino said

Yeah I think I got enough things to last me 7 more months sakura said

Okay let's go ino said

(Hinata)

Im going to meet temari for some lunch since I haven't talk to her in a while

Hinata put on a black long sleeve shirt and this multicolor Striped Body Con Skirt that showed her massive curves with some angle black flat boots her hair was straight and she had a black bow on her head she had on black eye shadow and red lipstick

(Temari)

Hinata wants to meet for lunch I agreed because it's been a while since I talk to her

Temari had on this blue halter shirt with some ripped white shorts and some red flats her hair was curly and puffy she put on some pink lipstick on and some white eye shadow on with her white bag

(Cascain Grill)

Hinata sat down

Hi temari said entering the room

Hey Hinata said getting up and giving her a hug

Gosh Hinata you are wearing that skirt temari said

Thanks you too Hinata said

So how are you I haven't talked to you in a while Hinata said sitting down

Alright trying to open up my own accessory line temari said

Really what's the name Hinata Asked?

T by Temari, Temari said

Oh sounds good so is it for kids adults all what Hinata asked

Well I want to do a mixture of all but mostly women temari said

So are you opening up a business or just one line Hinata Said?

A business temari said

Oh that's nice im trying to open up my makeup line Hinata said

Really temari said

Yeah its taking a while though Hinata said

Your event was amazing by the way temari said

Thanks it took a lot of work Hinata said

So did you and shikamaru enjoy yourselves Hinata Asked?

Yeah we had a pretty good time except for when sakura had to come with her bullshit Temari said

What did sakura say to you now Hinata Said?

She tried to invite me to her and Ino's conversation temari said

What's wrong with that Hinata Said?

It was a game that she was trying to play with me and I wouldn't fall for it temari said

How do you know it was a game Hinata Said?

Because you just don't curse someone out and want to kiss and make up 3 seconds later temari said

But Sakura not's like that if you make her mad or piss her off she attacks but after that she apologizes and tries to make up but you know if you don't want to then that beast comes out and attacks for good Hinata said

(Hinata)

Sakura is one of the sweetest people I know so when you make her mad she attacks and you can't stop her when she attacks and it's actually very scary Hinata said

Yeah but now she knows I don't want to be friends temari said

Hey tell sakura that you know I think you're cool and a nice person so that's why I keep hanging out with you but Sakura doesn't see that you know so you have go through that with her Hinata said

Yeah I guess temari said

I best to be going I got a date tonight temari said

With who Hinata said

It's about to be Eri and myself temari said

Where are you guys going Hinata Said?

Amusement park temari said

Oh okay then bye Hinata said

See ya later temari said getting up and leaving

(Ino's house)

(Ino)

I decided to call sakura and tell her I didn't need her to babysit anymore

(On the phone)

Hello sakura said

Hey sakura I don't need you to watch eri anymore shikamaru going to watch her ino said

Wow that's a shocker usually shikamaru says no on date night sakura said

Yeah shocked me too ino said

So where are they going sakura asked

An amusement park or something ino said

Oh alright then sakura said

Bye ino said

(Ten ten's House)

(Tenten)

So me and Hinata took a huge step in hiring a wedding planner so with that I decided to Neji what's going on with everything

(Ten ten's kitchen)

Tenten walked into the kitchen and starting to wash the dishes Neji walked into the kitchen and went behind tenten and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss

Hey Neji said

Hey tenten said

What are you doing Neji Asked?

Washing the dishes tenten said

So me and Hinata hired a wedding planner tenten said

Okay Neji said

And this wedding planner does everything I mean everything tenten said

Go on Neji said

But tenten said

But Neji said

She costs 100,000 just for herself tenten said

That's a lot of money Neji said

I know tenten said

That's a lot of money for one person alone Neji said

I know and that's why I came and asked you to see what you thought about it tenten said

I mean we still have to look for a house our honey moon our future everything Neji said

But this is really special to me tenten said

How do you know this lady can do a good job Neji Said?

I saw her work and it's amazing tenten said

I'll see what we can do Neji said

Thanks so much Neji tenten and she hugged him

I just don't run through all this money so fast Neji said

I know and were not tenten said

Neji smiled and tenten smiled back

(Ino's house)

Ino had on this Asymmetrical Leopard Dress that really showed off her curves with some gold glittery heels her hair was straight she had on gold eye shadow and her lips were bronze and she had on some gold hoops

(Ino)

So im getting ready to go on my date with Sai but I have to drop off Eri to Shikamaru's place and I really don't want to go over there but I have no choice

Come on Eri were going to be late ino yelled down stairs

Coming Eri said running down the stairs

You got your bag ino said

Yup Eri said holding up her bag

Okay let me get my bag and phone and we can go ino said

Okay Eri said

Ino grabbed her phone and her bag

Ready to go ino said

Yea Eri said

Come on ino said

Get in the car ino said getting in the car

I am Eri said getting in the car

(Sakura)

So im going to my mother's house just to help her clean up and see my sister

Knock knock

Coming sakura's mom said

Hey mom sakura said giving her a hug

Hi honey how are you sakura's mom said

Okay a little tired sakura said

(Sakura)

My mom knows im pregnant I think she even knew before I did

That's going to happen a lot throughout your pregnancy when I was pregnant with you I didn't move from the bed sakura's mom said

Where's Kagari? Sakura said

Upstairs sakura's mom said

Oh sakura said

Do you want me to call her sakura's mom said?

Yeah sakura said

Kagari sakura's mom called

Coming Kagari said

She had long raven hair her eyes were red she was very tiny and short she looked like a mini version of sakura just with raven hair and red eyes

(Sakura)

Kagari is my daughter from a previous relationship I had her when I was 16 very young she doesn't know neither does Sasuke he thinks she's my mother child but she's not she's mine

Hey Kagari sakura said

Hey sakura Kagari said

How are you sakura said?

Terrific Kagari said jumping up and down

Terrific where did she learn that from sakura said

From the academy sakura's mom said

The academy sakura repeated

Yup sakura's mom said

Im getting old already sakura said

You're getting old sakura's mom said

Yea sakura said

Im older than you sakura's mom said

I gotta pee I'll be right back Kagari said

Okay sakura said

Kagari went to use the bathroom

When are you going to her sakura's mom said?

When the time comes and when she needs to know sakura said

You can't hide this from her forever sooner or later you're going to have to tell her sakura's mom said

I know but when the time comes I'll tell her im just not ready sakura said

What about Sasuke he deserves to know also especially when your pregnant sakura's mom said

As far as he knows she's your daughter and I plan to keep it that way for a while sakura said

Well I can't keep lying to her forever sakura's said

Sakura didn't say anything

You need to tell her soon or I will sakura's said

Back Kagari said

Great sakura said smiling

(Shikamaru House)

Come ino said getting out of the car

Ino knocked on the door

Temari open the door

Can I help you temari said

Where's shikamaru ino said

In his skin temari said

Ino rolled her eyes

Who is it shikamaru said

Ino temari said rolling her eyes

Shikamaru came down the stairs

Hey eri shikamaru said

Hi daddy Eri said giving shikamaru a hug

How are you shikamaru said?

Ino rolled her eyes

Great Eri said

Can we talk alone ino said looking at temari

Whatever you have to say to shikamaru you can say it in front of me temari said

Temari shikamaru said

Temari just looked ino

Ino smirked do as your master says ino said

Come on Eri let's get you unpacked so we can go temari said grabbing Eri's hand and leading her up the stairs and mumbling under her breath

Okay bye mommy Eri said

Bye honey love you ino said

What shikamaru said?

I need a couple of dollars ino said

How much shikamaru said?

About a thousand ino said

Why shikamaru said

Because I don't have any money your daughter is growing you know ino said

Well maybe if you weren't buying all of these expensive clothes you'll have the money shikamaru said

Look I didn't ask for all of that extra stuff are you going to be able to give it me or not ino said

I'll see what can do shikamaru said

Thanks ino said

Cool is that all you wanted shikamaru said

Can she stay with you for a week ino said?

I suppose why shikamaru said

Because im busy ino said

You look nice who's the new guy shikamaru said

None of your damn business you left all of this remember ino said

Yup I guess shikamaru sighed

Anyways I have to go look after her make and sure temari doesn't do anything to her ino said

Yeah okay shikamaru said

Ino walked back to her car and shikamaru closed the door

(Ino)

Talking to shikamaru delayed my schedule now im late for my date with Sai

(Boas restaurant)

Sai was already sitting down

Hi im so sorry im late ino said

It's okay Sai said getting up

You look nice Sai said

Thanks you too

How are you ino said giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down

Okay Sai said sitting down

What about you Sai said

Busy very busy ino said

So …what do you do ino said?

Im an artist Sai said

Oh really I would like to see some of your work sometimes ino said

Sure Sai said

(Ino)

So far my date with Sai has be going well

So do you wanna go back to my place and have some drinks ino asked

Okay Sai said

Come on lets go ino said getting up

Alright Sai said

(Ino's house)

Ino opened the door

This is a nice place Sai said looking around

Thanks ino said putting her stuff down and heading for kitchen

Do you want something to drink ino asked?

Sure Sai said

What kind do you want ino said looking through her cabinet?

Any is fine Sai said looking at Ino's pictures

I hope you like this one- ino said with the champagne and glasses in her hand

Whose this Sai said

My daughter ino said putting the stuff on the table

How old is she Sai Asked?

5 and a half ino said

Who's her father Sai Asked?

I don't to talk about him ino said

Oh Sai said

You didn't tell me you had a daughter Sai said looking at her

You never asked ino said getting up

And besides we just started dating ino said

You should have told me Sai getting angry

You didn't ask so just drop it ino said

Yeah just drop it said balling up his fist

Sai turned around and connected his fist to her jaw and starting hitting her till there was blood ino fell on the floor and was screaming

Help ino said screaming

Sai just kept hitting her

Get off me ino said kicking and screaming

Sai finally got off her then he finally realized what he had done

Sai helped ino up

Don't touch me ino said crying with blood gushing from everywhere

Ino im so sorry I don't know what came over me im so sorry Sai said

Get out ino said

Ino Sai said

Get out of my house ino yelled

Sai finally left ino was by herself crying and blood dripping on the floor

Next time on ninja wives:

Ino and sakura look for a babysitter where sakura looks at what happen to her temari has an argument with shikamaru over eri and his conversation with ino ten ten's wedding planner is nowhere to be found Sai tries to get in contact with ino but proves to be a futile effort also temari gets ready to start her accessory business


	7. The worst has yet to come

Ninja Wives Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

Episode 7 the worst has yet to come

Previously on ninja wives:

Sakura hears Sasuke's answer which leaves her confused tenten and Hinata has trouble deciding if they want to hire Tetsuya for as much as she's costing sakura revels a secret that she's kept from everyone ino rushes to get to her date with Sai which goes well until they had too much to drink

This week on ninja wives:

Ino and sakura look for a babysitter where sakura looks at what happen to her temari has an argument with shikamaru over eri and his conversation with ino ten ten's wedding planner is nowhere to be found Sai tries to get in contact with ino but proves to be a futile effort also temari gets ready to start her accessory business

(Ino's house)

Ino opened the door

This is a nice place Sai said looking around

Thanks ino said putting her stuff down and heading for kitchen

Do you want something to drink ino asked?

Sure Sai said

What kind do you want ino said looking through her cabinet?

Any is fine Sai said looking at Ino's pictures

Ino looked in the kitchen and Sai looked at some of the pictures

I hope you like this one- ino said with the champagne and glasses in her hand

Who's this Sai said holding up a picture of a little girl

My daughter ino said putting the stuff on the table

Cute just like her mother Sai said

Thank you I try ino said

How old is she Sai Asked?

5 and a half ino said

Where's her father Sai Asked?

I don't like to talk about him ino said

Oh Sai said

You didn't tell me you had a daughter Sai said looking at her

You never asked ino said getting up

And besides we just started dating ino said

You should have told me Sai getting angry

You didn't ask so just drop it ino said

Yeah just drop it said balling up his fist

Sai turned around and connected his fist to her jaw and just starting hitting her till there was blood ino fell on the floor and was screaming

Help ino said screaming

Sai just kept hitting her

Get off me ino said kicking and screaming

Sai finally got off her then he finally realized what he had done and Sai hopped of ino

Sai helped ino up

Don't touch me ino said crying with blood gushing from everywhere

Ino im so sorry I don't know what came over me im so sorry Sai said

Get out ino said

Ino Sai said

Get out of my house ino yelled

Sai finally left ino was by herself crying and blood dripping on the floor  
>*****************************************************<p>

(2 days later)

(Ino's House)

Ino got up from her bed and went to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror she had a busted lip her eyes were red and swollen her right eye was close shut her jaw was purple and blue she looked like a busted up Barbie doll

(Ino)

It's been 2 days since Sai attacked me and I don't know what to do

Ino's phone

Call from Sai

(Ino)

He keeps trying to apologizing but I just can't forgive him

Ino's doorbell rung

Ino looked at the windows and rolled her eyes

Leave me alone Sai ino said from her window

You won't answer my phone calls what else do you want me to do Sai said

That's because I don't want to talk to you ino said

I just want you to know im sorry Sai said

Ino opened her door

Listen flower's a im sorry card some chocolate and some expensive shoes is not going to make me forgive you any time soon ino said

I know ino im just trying to make it up too you Sai said

You just don't get it do you, you beat the shit out of me and leave me with a bloody face and broken jaw all because I wouldn't tell you who my baby daddy is and where he was which is really none of your got damn business then for 2 days straight you blow up my phone and try to send all of these gifts to try to make it up to me ino said

But you don't understand that I was really sorry I didn't know what came over me it was just on impulse and I didn't mean to Sai said

(Ino)

Sai look at my face how about you let me beat the shit out of you and you look like you were attacked by an animal and you'll see how I feel

Sai look at my face ino said pointing at her face

Im sorry it was a mistake people make mistakes Sai said

Yeah you're right people make mistakes ino said

Ino Sai said

I made a mistake by trying to make something happen between us ino said

Im sorry but I just can't forgive you not yet ino said closing her door

(Ino)

Sai I want to forgive you but something is holding me back and I just can't forgive you not yet not now

(Temari)

Im getting ready to start my own business and so im going to meet with Hama a friend of mine so we can discuss what we have to do to get this place up and running

Temari walked into this empty warehouse

A lady in all white was in there

Hi Hama Temari said

Hi Hama said

(Temari)

I've known Hama for a long time and she's the best at what she does

Okay so where are we at temari said

At square one Hama said

Why temari said

Because somebody needs to tear this place down and rebuild it and the contractor's not here to tear it down Hama said

So can't my contractor just tear down temari said?

He can but he's out of vacation right now Hama Said

When is he going to be back temari said?

We don't know Hama said

(Temari)

So basically my contractor is out of town and the other contractor who's supposed to tear down this place and make my place and my contractor who I pay lots of money is nowhere to be found so im stuck this is some bullshit

So you're saying I can't do anything until my contractor comes and tear this place down temari said

You can order like chairs the jewelry you can do all that stuff you just can't put it in the space Hama said

Did you find the jewelry maker yet temari said?

No Hama said

I was trying to have this place running soon in about 2 months now im held up because nobody's her to tear it down temari said

I've been waiting to open up this place for a year now temari said

I know

(Temari)

I need to have this place open in 2 months if I have to tear down this place and build myself I will but Rome wasn't built in a day so I can't open up a business in a day either

I know but there are other things you can do if you want to open this place up quicker Hama said

But this is the most important thing all of that other stuff is secondary temari said

I understand but the contractor's not here so we can't do anything until he returns Hama said

Well call him tell him to cut his vacation short do everything in your power to get him to tear this place down in about 2 weeks be on his ass or I'll be on your ass temari said

Okay temari said

Understood Hama said

(Tentens house)

(Tenten)

So im going to call Tetsuya to let her know that we chose her to be our wedding planner I've gave it a lot of thought and I think im making the right decision

(On the phone)

Hello Tetsuya said

Hi is this Tetsuya tenten said

Yes Tetsuya said

Who is this Tetsuya said

Tenten, Tenten said

Oh hi tenten Tetsuya said

Hi tenten said

Did you need anything Tetsuya Asked?

Yes well me and my friend talked it over and we decided that you would be the perfect wedding planner to plan my wedding

Really Tetsuya said

Yes really tenten said

Im so excited Tetsuya

(Tenten)

To be honest I really didn't want to look for a another wedding planner so instead I just hired Tetsuya and besides I liked her style and I thought she was the right one anyways

Okay can we meet tomorrow to talk about what needs to be done for the wedding tenten said?

Sure Tetsuya said

Great we'll meet around 2:00 tenten said

(Ino's house)

(Ino)

So sakura is helping me pick a babysitter for Eri

Ino's doorbell rung

Hey sakura ino said hiding behind the door

Hi ino sakura said

Come in ino said

Thanks sakura said sitting in Ino's chair

Ino closed the door

Damn being pregnant is a lot of work sakura said sitting down

Do you want anything ino said?

I'll have some chardonnay sakura said

Sure if you want to damage your baby be my guess ino said

Water is fine sakura said

Water it is ino said

Why are you wearing glasses when you're inside sakura said?

You know how I am I like to try new things ino said

Here's your water ino said handing sakura her water and sitting down

Sakura looked at ino

Oh ino what happen to your lip sakura said

Nothing …..I ran into a wall ino said playing dumb

And you busted it sakura said

Yeah ino said

Ino im a doctor you don't get a busted lip for running into a wall and you wouldn't be that stupid to just run into a wall sakura said

Did Sai do this to you sakura said?

Ino didn't say anything

Ino's door bell rung

Hi im Mai the girl said

Hi Mai im ino and this is sakura ino said

Nice to meet you both Mai said

Come in ino said

Thanks Mai said coming in

Okay Mai so how much do you charge ino said

25 dollars an hour Mai said

Sounds great where do I sign ino said

Sakura was just looking at ino weird as she sign a check

Here's a check for 100 dollars I need for you to watch her this weekend ino said

O-okay Mai said getting up

See you this weekend ino said

A-alright Bye Mai said

Bye ino said closing the door

Silence fueled the room

Thanks sakura for your help ino said

I didn't do anything sakura said looking at her

Ino- sakura said

Don't ino said 

Don't say anything about it ino said

Ino someone has to say something to you about it he beat you sakura said

I don't want to hear what anyone has to say ino said

Well im telling you sakura said

I don't want to hear what you have to say sakura ino said

if I wasn't your friend I wouldn't give a fuck about you I would let every man come and beat the shit out of you but I am so I care sakura said

Ino didn't say anything

Im not going to let some man put his hands on you sakura said

Ino didn't say anything again

Ino sakura said putting a hand on her shoulder

Don't touch me ino said smacking her hand away

Listen you need to grow so balls and fight back don't let anybody use you as a punching bag stand up and fight for yourself sakura said

Ino didn't say anything

I'll see you later when you stop acting like a bitch and want to talk to me again sakura said leaving

(Sakura)

Im not saying to beat the shit out of Sai every time you see him even though I would im saying don't let him put his hands on you and manhandle anyway he wants if she doesn't start standing up for herself it's going to get ugly

(Tamari's house)

(Temari bedroom)

(Temari)

So im going to check up on Hama just to see how everything's going and if she found a contractor to tear down the building and start building my place

(On the phone)

Hello Hama said

Hi Hama this is temari said

Hi temari what's up Hama said

I just wanted to see if the contractor came in from vacation yet temari said

No not yet when did you say you wanted to open the place up Hama said

In about 2 months temari said

I talk to him yesterday and he said he would be back but in order for him to tear down the place is with a license Hama said

Okay well how much it costs to get a license temari said

About 1200 dollars depending on the business it could cost more Hama said

(Temari)

1200 dollars I just got a license

I just paid for one temari said

Apparently it wasn't renewed so you have to pay for a another Hama said

(Temari)

What the hell I just paid for a license and I can't use it because it wasn't renewed what kind of shit is that

I don't have the money to pay for another one right now temari said

Well then you can't open up the business Hama said

So you're saying I can't tear down the place until I get a license temari said

Correct Hama said

Okay I'll talk to you later temari said

Okay Hama said

Bye temari said

Bye-bye Hama said

Temari just rolled her eyes

(Temari)

Im extremely pissed I just spent money that I didn't have to spend so now I can't open my business because I don't have the money

Shikamaru temari yelled

What shikamaru said?

I need borrow some money temari said

Don't have it shikamaru said

What you mean you don't have temari said

I don't have it shikamaru said

Why temari said

Because I just had lended ino some money shikamaru said

Why the hell would you lend her some money temari said?

Because she needed to hold some money shikamaru said

She has money why she needed to smooch off of you for temari said

For Eri shikamaru said

Eri is here so again I ask why the hell did you lend her some money temari said

Because she's my daughter shikamaru said

She's going to be here for a while why would you lend ino money if you know eri is staying here and you know how ino is she probably used the money to buy some shoes or something temari said

I wasn't thinking besides it was for Eri and I have to do my part in helping her shikamaru said

I understand but im your girlfriend and I hardly ask you for money so when I do you should be able to give it to me temari said

Well what do you want me to do go back and get it from her shikamaru said?

That would be nice yes or next time I tell you to have it, have it temari said

Fine is that all you wanted shikamaru said?

Yes temari said

Im going back down stairs shikamaru said

Bye temari said

Shikamaru didn't say anything

Temari just rolled her eyes

Great just great temari said

(Temari)

I can't open up my place because I don't have the money and now shikamaru doesn't have the money so what am I supposed to do now

(Tentens apartment)

(Tentens bedroom)

(Tenten)

So since I recently hired tetsuya I need to kick this wedding into overdrive since I spent so much time on finding a wedding planner now im behind so I got to get my butt in high gear

(On the phone)

…..

Hello tetsuya Tenten said

Hi tenten tetsuya said

Hey um you know since I hired you I was wandering did you start on anything yet tenten said

Well I started on the food and drink s but that's all I did so far tetsuya said

That's a good start but if you don't mind im going to need you to hurry up the process tenten said

Yeah matter fact before you called I was actual looking at supplies for the party tetsuya said

That's better than I expected tenten said

Yeah I gotta get on it right away I mean you only get married once right tetsuya said

Right tenten said

(Tenten)

Hearing those words come out tetsuya mouth just makes me more confident that I chose the right person

I'll let you get back to it then tenten said

Bye tetsuya said

Bye tenten said

(Ino's House)

(Ino)

It's been a couple of days since I've seen or heard from Sai and over those couple of days I've been focus on getting a babysitter which is Mai and getting ready to focus on going to school

Miss Yamanaka someone brought you flowers Mai yelled

Who's it from ino asked coming down the stairs

I don't know Mai said

Ino just looked at the flowers they really were beautiful they were purple and white roses someone knew ino loved purple

Here's a letter Mai said

Ino grabbed the letter and opened it up it was an im sorry card

Ino just rolled her eyes she knew who it was from

Throw these away for me Mai ino said

Sure Mai said

(Ino)

Sai needs to understand that ever since you hit me I don't want to talk to you I don't want to look at you I don't want you to buy me things nothing I just want you to leave me alone

Ino's door bell rung

I'll get it ino said

The doorbell rang again

Coming ino said

Ino opened the door and who could it be

You just can't listen can you ino said

(Hinata's house)

(Hinata's bedroom)

Nartuo was there

(Nartuo)

Since me and Hinata having spent much time together I decided to do something special for her since she's out and about

(On the phone)

Hello a man answered

Hi I would like to order 200 red roses please Nartuo answered

Okay do you want them delivered the man said?

Yes Nartuo said

There be there in an hour the man said

Thank you said

You're welcome the man said

You just don't listen ino said

I know you told me not to come back but I just can't Sai said

Why are you here ino said?

You want answer my phone calls you avoid me all together what else is there to do Sai said

That's because I don't want to talk to you ino said

Ino just let me explain Sai said

What is there to explain about you beat the shit out of me all because I didn't want to tell you my daughters daddy name then you have the nerve the nerve to call the next day and try to be all lovey dovey are you really stupid or is that an act ino said

That was an accident I didn't take my pills and I went crazy I relied on impulse it was like I had an adreline rush without thinking Sai said

Jealousy sounds more like it ino said

I wasn't jealous I was angry but not jealous Sai said

Look the gifts are nice and all and I mean really nice but after a couple days go by we can't just bounce back to where we were ino said

Ino you gotta believe whatever I gotta do to make it up to you whatever it takes I will but please, please believe me when I say I will never hit you again I swear Sai said

(Ino)

Wow this boy is really dedicated to me and really wants to make it up to me I mean I want to go in hop right in his arms and kiss him and hug him and probably fuck him but my gut is telling me not to….. so do I go with my heart or my gut

Alright ….I'll give you another chance but after this there's no more chances if you fuck up again that's it no get out of jail free cards ino said

Really Sai said

Yeah really ino said smiling

Sai picked ino up and spunt her around and put her down

Ino I promise I'll never hit you again Sai said

Okay ino said tearing up

(Ino)

Don't get me wrong im not going to just run back to him im going to have my guard up and plus if we're going to be together there's got to be rules

(Hinata's house)

(Hinata)

Since I've been really busy helping I thought I'd make it up to Nartuo by seeing what he's doing tonight

Hinata opened her door

What's this Hinata Said?

There were rose petals all over the place scented candles and there were a trail leading up the stairs

Then she saw Nartuo coming down the stairs

Nartuo what is all of this

It's for you Nartuo said handing her a rose

Its beautiful Hinata said

Come on I want to show you the rest Nartuo said leading her up the stairs

(Hinata)

Nartuo defintley gets major points for this I mean the place was beautiful and romantic im lost for words right now

Nartuo opened the door

The bed was made and it had rose petals in a shape of a heart and petals was all over the floor

Let me show you the bathroom Nartuo said

The bathroom was huge the bathtub was filled with bubbles the floor had rose petals all over it also the lighting was very dim romantic

(Hinata)

Nartuo must have spunt all day planning this and it really shows me how dedicated he is who knew he could pull something like this off

You like Nartuo said

Hinata almost started crying but she controlled her self

I love it Hinata said blushing

Nartuo just had this big goofy grin on his face

Well ….get in Nartuo said

Hinata started to take of her clothes off her clothes

Stop staring at my ass Hinata said

Oh sorry Nartuo said blushing

(I know I know it's supposed to be a shock that he's looking at her naked but not really considering he seen her naked before )

Hinata got in the tub

Nartuo grabbed the soap and the sponge

You're going to wash me Hinata said

Yup Nartuo said grabbing the sponge

Hinata just stood there like a model as Nartuo was washing her

He started from her neck then her shoulders the down to her breast her circled around her pink nipple and did the same thing to its twin then he went to her to her stomach and squeezed some of the suds on her flat belly at this point Hinata started feeling hot and started to wet she started to lose control and her body started to think on its own

Nartuo pulled her in a deep kiss

(Listen to this song it goes with the mood)

(Let me know by Aalyiah)

Let me Know

Let me Know

Let me Know

Let me know

Let me know

When I feel

What I feel

Sometimes it's hard to tell you so

You may not be in the mood to learn

What you think you know

There are times

When I find

You wanna keep yourself from me

When I don't have the strength

I'm just a mirror of what I see

But at your best you are loved

Still savoring her taste, his hands grazed the skin of her thighs getting a soft little moan from her in the process. He traced up under her flat soft stomach and up to her chest where he found her hard nipples.

He gently squeezed on her breast getting another moan this one a bit louder. He deepened the kiss kneading her beast harder, occasionally pinching her nipples. Her noises and gasps were doing those wonderful funny things to him again and his pants grew constricting.

When you feel

What you feel

Oh, how hard for me to understand

So many things have taken place before this love affair began

But if you feel

Boy like I feel

He attacked her neck, suckling and nibbling on her soft flesh. Hinata's nails scratch his skull sending shivers down his spin. While Hinata did her best to quiet her little moans of pleasure, Nartuo did the best he could to make it as hard for her as possible.

"Nartuo…wait…" Hinata said but he kissed her into silence. Whatever Hinata was going to protest flew out the window, and Nartuo was again free to continue his exploring of her wondrous body.

Naruto's lips left hers and found her nipples. Hinata gasped loudly when he took one into his mouth savoring its texture, flicking it and suckling it. When his other hand pinched its twin she arched her back and bucked her hips. Water splashed everywhere Hinata was getting lost in the pleasure again, she was forgetting who she was, and she was starting to completely worship him.

Well Naruto could take this a little further, it failed the last time but damn it he had to try. He went up leaving her breasts and finding her mouth again. Her arms twisted around him to hold him tight. Still deep in the kiss, Naruto let his fingers graze over her stomach

Confusion can give way to doubt

For there are times when I felt sure of what I say

Or what I say I'm all about (All About)

But at your best you are loved

You're a positive motivating force within my life

Should you ever feel the need to wonder why?

Let me Know

Let me know

When Hinata didn't stop Naruto continued, he moved his fingers and started to feel the soft little curls and still Hinata didn't protest. Taking this as really good sign, Nartuo went a head a plunged forward feeling her all together. At his touch Hinata let a gasp and shut her eyes.

"Wow…" Was all he could think to say?

She was so wet, and dear lord was she hot. This did nothing to help his situation; it was all he could do to stop himself from throwing off his own pants and completely pounding into that tight heat between her legs.

Hinata however did not seem so impressed. She laid there stiff as a board her eyes shut tight, her face in a furious blush. He smiled a bit, her innocence was so cute at times but right now it seemed to be awaking something him, something a little darker and primal. He wanted to be rid of that innocence, and he was the one who wanted to do it. He kissed her lightly while moving his finger gently between her wet lips. She shuddered at his touch, a shaky scared breath was released and Nartuo suddenly felt bad.

"It's okay," He whispered into her ear. "It's okay Hinata, let me please you."

"But I…" Her voice trailed off and got caught in a sweet gasp and another shiver when he found that little nub where all her sexual energy was centered.

Tell me what it is

I don't feel the need to make believe

Look beyond your world

Try to find a place for me

'Cause. At your best you are loved

You're a positive motivating force within my life

Should you ever feel the need to wonder why?

Naruto kissed her again, taking her lips and tasting her while his finger felt her heat. Hinata started to whimper under him, her body started to move on its own. A long moan escaped from Hinata's lips loud enough to echo off the walls.

He wanted more, he had to get closer, and he had to hear that again. Naruto suckled on her neck enjoying her sweet gasps and decided it was time to take this a step further. Naruto reached out his index finger and inserted almost painfully slow inside his girlfriend's hot sex. Again Hinata shivered, blushed, and moaned. Hinata was intoxicating; everything she did in response to everything he did was driving him insane.

"Mmm…." Hinata voiced with her lips shut tight. She bucked against him as he started to move, all fear Hinata had previously felt had flown out the window as she became lost in her desire once again.

Naruto inserted another finger only to feel her tightness tug against him

"Nartuo…" Hinata sighed his name as her hips moved against his rhythm.

He nibbled at ear lobe and starting to pump a little harder..

Hinata moaned

"I…" Her breath was caught and she squeaked a little louder as he repositioned his hand and drove in a little deeper into her. Hinata arched her back and rocked her hips harder when he found that special little spot inside her.

"Nartuo…I…" Hinata moaned and sighed continuously. Naruto moved a little faster inside her occasionally pulling out completely to tease her nub then plunging back into her.

Hinata arched her back again her nails dug into his skin and her face contorted in all pleasure she was receiving from him. It was getting to be too much. The sight her, the smell of her, the sounds she was making. Naruto wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

Let me Know

Let me know

Ha Ha how noo

Please stay at your best baby

"Nartuo I…ugh…" Hinata buried her face in his shoulder as he felt her body go amazingly tense. Naruto felt her nails dig completely into his skin almost breaking skin, and she clearly quivered under him. Nartuo then felt hot liquid begin to ooze out from her small little entry. Hinata's muscles created a vice like grip and then Naruto began to milk his fingers.

Nartuo stared in utter awe, surprise, and content. He had successfully helped his girlfriend to her first and no doubt intense orgasm.

He waited until her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes again. She looked at him and this shamefully looked away a blush clearly on her face. Slowly Nartuo removed his fingers from her and she quivered. He could see the liquid on him; the smell filled the room and made his head spin. Without thinking twice about it, Nartuo brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Her taste was like a drug, Nartuo found himself getting tighter pants.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Nartuo asked with a smirk on his face. Some times Hinata was too fun to tease. She blushed and looked away from him again. He laughed and cupped her face. He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips which she returned and help turn into a kiss of deep passion between them.

Before Hinata could speak her phone rung she immediately got up from the tub and answered

He-hello she could barely speak

Hello Hinata its tenten I need you to come right now it's my mom something's wrong

Okay I'll be right there Hinata said

Hinata ran in her room and put on some clothes

Who was that Nartuo Said?

Tenten she needs me over there Hinata said

Im sorry we got to cut it short I'll make it up to you I promise Hinata said going down the stairs

Next time on ninja wives

Tenten and Hinata rushes Tentens mom to the hospital when tenten learns a shocking secret temari confronts ino on why she needed the money from shikamaru sakura is furious when she hears Ino's got back together with Sai and temari finds a sudden interest also ino decides to take up boxing lessons

.


	8. Chapter 8

Ninja Wives Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

Episode 8 why didn't you tell me

Previously on ninja wives:

Ino hires a babysitter with sakura's help until ino pisses her off and makes her leave temari finds out she can't open up her business as fast as she thought she would ino decides to take Sai back tenten decides it's time to plan this wedding and Naruto decides to do something special for Hinata which ends up in a lustful night which gets cut short when tenten calls Hinata

This week on ninja wives:

Tenten and Hinata rushes Tentens mom to the hospital when tenten learns a shocking secret temari confronts ino on why she needed the money from shikamaru sakura is furious when she hears Ino's got back together with Sai and temari finds a sudden interest also ino decides to take up boxing lessons

(Hinata's House)

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Nartuo asked with a smirk on his face. Some times Hinata was too fun to tease. She blushed and looked away from him again. He laughed and cupped her face. He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips which she returned and help turn into a kiss of deep passion between them.

Before Hinata could speak her phone rung she immediately got up from the tub and answered

He-hello she could barely speak

Hello Hinata its tenten I need you to come right now it's my mom something's wrong

Okay I'll be right there Hinata said

Hinata ran in her room and put on some clothes

Who was that Nartuo Said?

Tenten she needs me over there Hinata said

Im sorry we got to cut it short I'll make it up to you I promise Hinata said going down the stairs

Hinata got into her car

(Hinata)

Tenten calls me and wants me to meet her at the hospital and being a true friend im going to see her

(Tenten)

My mom calls me and says she's at the hospital im going to see her but I don't want to be by myself so Neji and Hinata are going to meet me there

(The hospital)

Tentens mom was lying in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm

Hey mom how are you feeling tenten said

Tenten is that you ten ten's mom said

Yeah mom it's me tenten said grabbing her mother's hand

Im sorry to call you so late ten ten's mom said

It's alright for you it could have been all night tenten said

Hinata ran inside the room

Im so sorry tenten I live far and it was late –

It's okay as long as you're here tenten said

How's she's doing Neji said putting his hand on her shoulder

She's fine tenten said

Oh great you're all here sakura said walking in with her big belly and clip board

Hey sakura what are you doing here tenten said surprised

They gave me this patient sakura said smiling

Tenten smiled

How are you feeling sakura said

A little better tenten's mom said

We're going to start chemo tomorrow sakura said

Chemo mom what do you need chemo for tenten said confused

You didn't tell her sakura said

No … tenten's mom said

Tell me tell me what tenten said looking at her mom

Tenten ….I have cancer I just found out like you did that's why I called you ten ten's mom said

What …that can't be right you're were just fine two weeks ago tenten said

The cancer was asleep and it woke up and it's badder than ever sakura said

That can't be right she was just fine tenten said

Most people don't know they have cancer until they end up in the hospital sakura said

It can't be she can't have cancer she can't tenten started to break down

Tenten can I talk to you outside for a minute sakura said

It just- cant be tenten said as she stepped outside

Excuse us just a moment sakura said

Sakura closed the door

Your mother's results came back positive sakura said

Positive, positive for what tenten asked

For all over cancer sakura said

Is that bad tenten said?

Yeah really bad sakura said

Will she survive tenten said?

Mostly likely not sakura said

Tentens heart stopped beating tears fell from her eyes she didn't say a word she just shut down

Tenten-

How long does she got tenten said

We don't know yet we have to run more test in the mean time you should go home and get some rest it's pretty late I'll check on her tomorrow morning sakura said

It is getting pretty late tenten said

Sakura just smiled

Alright I'll try to get some sleep thanks so much sakura I just don't know what I'll do if I lose her tenten said

I'll see you later sakura said

Bye tenten said

(TENTEN)

Im going to keep what sakura told me a secret away from my mother I really don't need her under any more stress

What did she say ten ten's mom asked?

She was feeling me in on your procedure nothing to too important tenten said

(Ino)

Today im going to take boxing lessons to fill up my time and since I've had problems in the past with people I've decided this will take out my pent up aggression

(Square Box)

Ino opened the door and there was a man standing in workout gear

Hi ino said

Hi the man said

Im Patrick and im going to be your personal boxing trainer the main said

Nice to meet you Patrick ino said

(Ino)

Patrick looks amazing If he looks like that I can't wait to see what I'll look like when I finish training yes I am sexually attracted to him but I have a man so I need to stay focus

First im going to make you do squats okay Patrick said

Okay ino said

Go Patrick said

Ino started to squat up and down

(2 minutes later)

How are you feeling Patrick Said?

I feel the burn ino said

That's normal Patrick said keep going

(Ino)

I know what you're thinking im a ninja and ninja's do way more than this but it's been a very long time since I worked out and plus I had a kid so it's kind of hard for me to get back right again

Again Patrick said

****************************************************************** (Tamari's House)

(Temari)

So shikamaru and I haven't done anything romantically in a while so I decided to spice it up a little

Temari grabbed her keys and left out the door

(Candy Coated adult emporium)

Hi the lady behind the cashier said

Hello temari said

What are you looking for the lady said?

Something to spice up my relationship temari said

Well try are new vibrater the lady said

Who that looks nice temari said

It has 6 different speeds the lady said

(Temari)

I will say that im not a freak but I can't say I don't like to try new things

I'll take it temari said

Okay the lady said

Do you have any lingerie temari said?

Yes we do the lady said

Can I see them temari said

Sure follow me the lady said

Okay temari said

Here we are the lady said

Wow I like this one temari said

Yeah there very nice the lady said

I like the bottom temari said

Yeah and the best part its eatable the lady said

Excuse me temari said

Eatable the lady said

What does that mean temari said

Meaning you can swallow it the lady said laughing

I see why you work her temari said

(Temari)

Ok ,ok I didn't know they even made eatable stuff

Yep the lady said

Temari had a wide grin on her face

I'll take these too temari said

Okay the lady said

What else do you have temari said?

Lotions condoms anything and everything you like the lady said

How much for your movies temari said

Depends on how many you want the lady said

I want at these 5 temari said

50 .00 a movie the lady said

Okay I want that some condoms some motion lotion and….. some of this hot passion baby oil temari said

Is that it the lady said

That's it temari said

Total is 494.83 the lady said

Okay thank you very much temari said as she handed 5 100 dollar bills

Keep the change temari said

(Mama Spa)

Hinata was already sitting down

(Hinata)

Since ten ten's been down in the dumps about her mother I've decided to pamper her at the spa

Hey tenten said

Hey how are you feeling Hinata said

Better but I could barely sleep last night tenten said

I can see that Hinata said (she had dark bags under her eyes)

Yeah and Neji's more worried than ever tenten said

Because he doesn't wont he's fiancé depressed when she's about to get married in 4 months Hinata said

I don't why but I just can't help myself to not worry tenten said

Tenten it's your mom anybody would be upset if there mom were in the hospital Hinata said

You're right tenten said

Can I ask you something Hinata Said?

Yeah anything tenten said

I mean Do you still want to get married Hinata said

…..

Tenten Hinata said

I've been thinking about it and at this point no and probably never- not until my mom gets better at least tenten said

Well ….. I still think you should Hinata said

Of course you do you help pay for some of it tenten said

No that's not it Hinata said

Sure it isn't tenten said sarcastically

Is this what is all about the whole spa thing trying to win me over with expensive wine and nice facials tenten said

Yeah Hinata said

Well its working tenten said amused

Really Hinata said

Look I just want you to be happy and not be sad and I think getting married is the best thing for you to do and besides your mom wouldn't want you to be like this because she's ill

I know …It's I just don't know how to handle all of it tenten said

Be happy and smile Hinata said smiling

Tenten looked down

I just don't won't you to be upset especially when you're getting married soon very soon Hinata said

Tenten put on fake smile

That's it Hinata said

(Tenten)

Don't get me wrong I love my mom but maybe Hinata's right and I should go on and still get married im just so confused and don't know what to do

Come I think they're ready for massages Hinata said

Fine tenten said

(Tamari's apartment)

(Temari)

With shikamaru out with Eri I decide it was the perfect time to pay Ino a little visit just to see why she needed to hold a thousand dollars

Temari got in the car and looked at her phone

Now where the hell does this bitch live temari said scrolling down her phone log

Found ya temari said while she started to drive

(Ino house)

Ino was at home looking at houses on her laptop

(Ino)

Since being divorced and being on my own I've decided to look for another house where Eri and I can have a fresh start

Ino's doorbell rung

Who can that be ino said to herself?

(Ino)

Last time I checked I wasn't expected anybody)

Ino looked out the window

Ino didn't recognize the car

Then that's when temari stepped out with a smirk on her face …. (of all people)

(Ino)

I know this bitch did not just show up to my house what could she possibly want now

Ino opened her door

What the hell are you doing at my house ino said?

That's a proper greeting temari said

Why are you here aint the strip clubs open ino said?

Unlike you I don't do those kinds of things temari said

Anyways I haven't done nothing so what the fuck do you want ino said

Why did you need money from shikamaru?

Ino just laughed

You just think of anything just to argue with me huh ino said

Why the hell did you need the money temari said?

It's really none of your got damn business why he gave it to me ino said

It sure is shikamaru is my business so whatever shit he has to do with your dumbass is my business temari said

Look bitch you don't want to go there temari today is not the day ino said

Can you just tell me why you needed the money so I can go already temari said?

No ino said

(Temari)

Ino is getting me on my last nerve and im about to show her a whole other side of me

Ino im going to ask one more time temari said

And what if I say no ino said

Listen I don't know why you're so jealous of me and shikamaru –

Jealous of you and shikamaru im not that desperate unlike you I could care less what you do with him you on the other hand is so jealous that its killing you every second were together every little thing we do truth is you're jealous you need to get a grip and face facts I already had shikamaru and I still can if I wanted to ino said

Temari blood was boiling and was about to explode

(Temari)

At this point if I didn't leave I don't know what I would have done

Temari stormed away angry

Bye bitch come back soon ino smirked

(Ino)

Temari is dummer than I thought if she really thought like I would tell her I needed the money for my house

(Tenten)

Even though Hinata told me to stop worrying I just can't so im going to go and see how my mother's doing

(Konoha Hospital)

Tenten knocked on the door and opened it

Hey mom I brought you some flowers tenten said sitting on the bed

They were white lily pads

Oh how sweet ten ten's mother said

How are you feeling tenten said

Just fine sakura said if I keep this up I could come home early ten ten's mother said

That's great mom tenten said looking out the window

(Ino's house)

(Ino)

Sakura's coming over and I need her advice on where I and Sai should go

(Sakura)

I've really been working a lot lately and haven't had much time to spend with Ino so today im going to see her

Ino's doorbell rung

Hi sakura said

Hey ino said

Come in ino said

Every time I see you you get bigger and bigger ino said

Well if you had something growing inside you would get bigger and bigger sakura said

I already had my share ino said

I think we all know that sakura said

Why does the house look empty sakura said?

Because im moving ino said

You're only here a year sakura said confused

I know but this house has memories and those memories I need to get rid of ino said

(Ino)

I've decided to move and I can't wait to go see the house and see how it's doing

(Sakura)

Do I believe ino wants to move because of the "memories" of course not?

Well sit down ino said

Did I tell you who came over here the other day ino said?

Who sakura said

Temari said

Why sakura said

She wanted to know why I got money from shikamaru ino said

Did you tell her sakura said?

What the hell do I look like I didn't tell her shit and she got all mad and drove off ino said

She came all the way over here just to leave in what 2 seconds sakura said

Yup that's why it was funny because she didn't do shit she just "left' real fast ino said

She must have no life sakura said

Well yeah her master's not here to keep her company so I guess she's lonely ino said

Sakura laughed

So I wanted your advice on something ino said

What about now sakura said sarcastically?

Where do you think me and Sai should go for our 3rd date ino said

You and Sai are together sakura said shocked

Yeah didn't I tell you ino said?

No you didn't tell me –

Ino why are you with this man sakura said

Why does it matter ino said

Oh I don't maybe because he beat the shit out of you that's why sakura said

(Ino)

I don't why anything that has to do with Sai bothers sakura

That was only once ino said

Ino come on think about just because he said he won't hit you doesn't mean anything sakura said

He's changed ino said

He has not change after a couple of days it takes weeks months maybe years for him to stop not a couple fucking days sakura said

Look I thought you would care you should be happy for me ino said

I was happy until he hit you now that happiness flew out the window now it's just hatred sakura said

I thought you would be happy ino said

I was always happy for you I don't want you to be with somebody that hits you sakura said

Look it doesn't take me to be pregnant for me to understand that he's going to hit you again sakura said

I just wish you could be happy for me ino said

You know me already im not changing if I have something to say im going to say it sakura said

Ino didn't say anything

And right now im saying you don't need to with Sai that's all sakura said

….

So until Sai is out of the picture I don't want nothing to do with you sakura said

Look I love you and I don't want anybody to hurt you you're my best friend but I mean what I say is the truth that's you if you don't want to listen sakura said

Sakura got up and left

(Sakura)

Of course im not going to be mad at ino she's in love but that doesn't mean im not going to teach her a lesson

Ino sat there in silence then tears fell down her cheeks

(Ino)

I don't want sakura mad at me a pregnant woman mad is crazy but if she doesn't want any part with Sai then that's on her but im not ending my relationship for anybody

Next time on ninja wives:

Tentens mom gets released but it's not fun and games when she's home Sai and ino go on their 3rd date where they run into temari something happens to sakura temari has a grand opening ino looks at different houses Hinata looks a job also a surprise wife joins the club

AN:

I know it was a little short but it would keep you interested for more

Please if you have any questions please ask me

Give me an idea for tenten's mom name


End file.
